<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melodrama (the not-so-golden trio) by PadsDrunkAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136477">melodrama (the not-so-golden trio)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain'>PadsDrunkAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Era cuestión de tiempo…  <br/>-	¿Qué? – pregunta Draco levantando la cabeza de golpe. <br/>-	Nada… Que era cuestión de tiempo que te hechizara. Al final lo ha conseguido. – Y Pansy no sabe si lo ha dicho con doble sentido, pero de repente le parece la mejor broma que ha hecho en su vida.<br/>-	Tranquilo, Draco, descubriremos el contra-hechizo. Tú resiste. – le asegura Blaise con una energía desmesurada poniéndole una mano en el hombro. <br/>-	Sí, sí, aguanta. – aporta Pansy frunciendo el ceño para contener la media sonrisa que amenaza con escapársele.</p><p>Mientras intenta arreglarse el flequillo de los huevos por enésima vez, Pansy idea doce mil maneras de poner a prueba la resistencia de Draco Malfoy ante un Harry Potter más alto, más fuerte y con el pelo más alborotado que nunca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. homemade dynamite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estos capítulos forman parte de unos retos semanales en los que he participado durante el confinamiento de 2020 junto a @could_be, @mile_high y @tedecanyella.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El reto de la semana era incluir la frase "Era cuestión de tiempo".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy Parkinson se acerca un poco más al espejo. <em>Sectum</em>. Frunce el ceño porque hay un lado del flequillo que no le acaba de quedar igualado, apunta una vez más con la varita y vuelve a susurrar. <em>Sectum.</em> Su padre montaría un pollo si se lo viera tan corto, pero empieza un nuevo curso y la línea tiene que ser recta y perfecta. Suelta aire por la nariz y tuerce la comisura de los labios, bastante satisfecha con el resultado de esa tarea minuciosa en que lleva enfrascada casi veinte minutos. Un mechón rezagado se descubre cayéndole sobre la ceja al mover la cabeza para quitarse de la nariz las puntas de flequillo que ya se ha cortado. <em>Joder. Venga, el último corte y a desayunar. </em></p><p> </p><p>La puerta de los lavabos comunes de Slytherin se abre de golpe y ella pega un respingo. De la punta de la varita salen dos destellos minúsculos que se desvían hacia el cielo como ansiando libertad. Clava la mirada en su flequillo. <em>Me cago en…</em> Abre mucho los ojos y se le inflan las aletas de la nariz. <em>MIERDA</em>. El trasquilón es insalvable.  </p><p> </p><p>Lo que empieza como una palabra malsonante entre dientes acaba en un rugido fuera de control en cuanto ve la cara de las tres pánfilas que se han quedado petrificadas a un metro de ella. Tracey, Daphne y Millicent no dicen nada. Los labios de Daphne, que un segundo antes escupían una verborrea estridente como de hipogrifo en celo, se han convertido en una línea recta y fina.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? ¿No veis que está ocupado? – Dramatiza una pausa de exactamente un segundo. – ¿Estáis sordas o es que sois Hufflepuffs? ¡FUERA!
</ul><p> </p><p>Las chicas se apresuran a dar media vuelta sin mirar atrás. Pansy suelta un suspiro exasperado y vuelve a agradecer a los cielos haberse librado de las tres el año anterior, cuando tuvo la suerte de entrar en la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. Daphne le organizó una emboscada (<em>“Es una intervención porque nos preocupas, cariño” </em>dijo la pedazo de cara de escarbato de Millicent cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación) porque al parecer pasaba “<em>demasiado tiempo</em>” con “<em>cierto rubio</em>” y había “<em>descuidado a sus amigas”</em>.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Que lo entendemos, Pansy, de verdad, ¿quién no querría compartir tiempo y espacio con ese buenorro…? – babeó Tracey como un gusano al que le gustaría haber aplastado con sus botas negras allí mismo.
- Tracey, no seas ordinaria. – la sermoneó Daphne. A Pansy le entró la risa.
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>Como si medio Slytherin no se hubiera enterado de que pierdes el culo por Draco. Patética.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Daphne inclinando la cabeza como una muñeca a la que se le hubiera dislocado el cuello.
- Que eres patética. – Se le había escapado y ya que se había puesto manos a la obra, no se iba a quedar a medias – Y tú, que no paras de chuparle el culo. – Tracey abrió la boca formando una O perfecta y también le recordó a una muñeca, pero de otro tipo. – Y tú supongo que también. Y digo supongo porque creo que en cinco años te he oído la voz unas dos veces y media. – Millicent arrugó tanto la frente que sus cejas casi se tocaron, agachó la cabeza y agarró con fuerza la colcha hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.
</ul><p> </p><p>Pansy dio un portazo al salir sabiendo que tendría que volver a entrar después de la cena. Desde ese día a principios de quinto curso, sus compañeras de habitación no habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y ella usó su poder como prefecta para hacerles la vida imposible. En la habitación reinaba el silencio sepulcral desde que ella entraba hasta que salía. Nunca más compartieron cotilleos, ni burlas a las Ravenclaws que vivían en la biblioteca, ni últimas novedades en pintauñas mágico.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy se perdió la moda del esmalte que brillaba cuando animabas a tu casa en los partidos de quidditch y el que dibujaba constelaciones según el patronus de cada persona, pero ganó algo mucho más valioso. Draco Malfoy, <em>el puto Draco Malfoy</em> creyó que era graciosa. Hablaron más de treinta segundos seguidos, todo un récord desde que entró en Hogwarts. Después de un par de semanas de intensas rondas inquisitorias, Draco le pareció un arrogante pretencioso. Pero ¿había alguien que no lo fuera? Él, simplemente, no lo escondía. Las rondas de prefectos dejaron de ser un coñazo gracias a él y le apareció un asiento libre a su lado en el Gran Salón. En aquella mesa conoció de verdad a Blaise Zabini, con quien creía haber hablado un par de veces en clase y otro par en el Hogwarts Express. Crabbe y Goyle seguían ahí, fieles y cercanos, pero pronto entendió que no eran sus amigos. Que la profundidad de Draco trascendía a los gusanos aquavirus que tenían por cerebro aquellos dos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es en esa mesa donde se los encuentra hoy también, pero antes de que pueda sentarse, Blaise alarga el brazo hacia ella y le zarandea la mano en la cara.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Qué. Es. Eso.
</ul><p> </p><p>Pansy sigue el brazo con la mirada hasta llegar a la punta de su dedo, que le señala la frente a unos milímetros del corte irregular que le ha quedado en medio del flequillo.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Se llama moda y acabo de instaurarla hoy. Dale un par de días y todas las Gryffindors lo llevarán. Dale un par de días y todas las Gryffindors lo llevarán. 
- Ya. – Dice Draco con sorna. Luego le sigue la mirada a ella, que se queda unos segundos de pie odiando en silencio a las tres imbéciles, que están sentadas al final de la mesa. – Siéntate.
</ul><p> </p><p>Draco siempre habla así. En un tono bajo y con una autoridad que no se sabe muy bien quién le ha otorgado, porque sí, su padre estaba en no se cuantos comités y tenía contactos, pero ahora Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban y Draco sólo es un estudiante adolescente de Hogwarts. Bueno, un estudiante de Hogwarts con un tatuaje un poco especial, pero estudiante y adolescente al fin y al cabo. Lo que le lleva a un tema que dejó pendiente anoche porque “<em>estoy muy cansado. Nos vemos mañana</em>” fue una excusa perfecta para no hablar del chico al que odia tanto que a veces hasta se le olvida respirar cuando piensa en él.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Lo vas a contar ya? – Y Pansy siempre habla así. Con una soltura que rezuma una seguridad intimidadora, como si siempre tuviera la razón o poseyera una sabiduría milenaria. Se le da bien. Es uno de los pilares de su fachada.
- ¿Hmm? – Draco no se molesta ni en pronunciar una palabra. No le interesa lo más mínimo.
- En el vagón, nos dijiste que nos fuéramos, que tenías algo que hacer. ¿Encontraste a Potter o no?
</ul><p> </p><p>Blaise la hace callar con un <em>shhhh</em> y ella hace un chiste sobre su dominio del pársel pero Draco no levanta la vista del plato. Cuando Blaise y ella dan por finalizada una pequeña competición de lanzamiento de pullitas, Draco les mira y simplemente asiente. Después hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza que le aparta un fino mechón rubio y que significa <em>a Los Sillones, ya</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hay un rincón en la Sala Común de Slytherin, cerca de la pared de ventanales que deja ver parte de lo que ocurre bajo la superficie del Lago Negro, que es suyo. Un hueco entre dos columnas que alberga tres sillones alrededor de una mesita que solía tener un tablero de ajedrez, que ha quedado desterrado a otra mesa desde que ellos reclamaron el rincón. Los Sillones son de Draco y nadie más se sienta en ellos, y Pansy se siente poderosa al colgar las piernas por el reposabrazos del suyo. <em>Qué coño poderosa, como una puta reina.</em></p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Y bien? – insiste Blaise, que se inclina hacia delante para disimular y que solo consigue llamar la atención.
- Estaba allí. Lo sabía antes incluso de verle, el muy estúpido se pasó media hora moviendo mi maletín con el codo.
</ul><p> </p><p>Blaise y Pansy dibujan dos sonrisas victoriosas y tragan saliva expectantes.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Fui lentamente a la entrada del vagón, cerré la puerta y bajé las cortinillas. Y al girarme, le lancé un <em>Petrificus Totalus</em> y cayó al pasillo como un peso muerto. Se ve que tiene una capa de invisibilidad, ventajas de ser el perrito faldero del viejales incompetente de Dumbledore.
- ¡No jodas…! - susurra Blaise tapándose la boca con una mano. – ¿Cuántas veces la habrá usado?
- No lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que quiero saber es qué hacía en nuestro vagón, sobre nuestros asientos. ¿Qué es lo que le interesa tanto?
</ul><p> </p><p>Ahí Pansy sí que podría responder. Y podría recordarle todas las veces en que Harry Potter ha metido sus narices donde no le llamaban sólo por estar cerca de Draco o la obsesión de Potter de acusarlo de cualquier tontería para poder cruzar cuatro palabras, aunque fueran en forma de puñal o de intento de puñetazo torpe. Pansy podría sacar su teoría estrella y revelar lo que Blaise se muere por oír y que Draco parece desconocer. Hay un silencio incómodo que parece un millar de años porque hay una razón invisible por la que Draco no se anima a arrancar de nuevo.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es tu fan número uno. Cada año encuentra una excusa nueva para perseguirte por los pasillos. – Pansy se peina con los dedos en un intento fallido de esconder la imperfección de su nuevo flequillo. Fracasa. Draco pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza como poniendo en orden su discurso.
- La cuestión es que… Estaba ahí, en el suelo, aún invisible, y os juro que sentí tanta rabia que le pateé la cara. Y después le quité la capa y… No sé qué me pasó.
</ul><p> </p><p><em>Uy</em>, piensa Pansy. <em>Ya. Ahí viene</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La cara de Blaise es un poema. Está más perdido que un Gryffindor en las mazmorras.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- No sé. De repente me agaché a su lado, como si me importara si le había roto la nariz o la cabeza. Las manos se me fueron solas, no sé, apoyé una en su pecho y otra en el suelo, al lado de su cuello. Una cosa, Potter está más fuerte, ¿no? – y lo dice como si fuera algo asqueroso, con una mueca exagerada. – Y más alto también. Y en el cuello tiene como… – se señala el lateral de su propio cuello para ejemplificar sin dejar de gesticular con repulsión – como un músculo que se le marca, como una línea invisible, como una línea que baja, ¿sabéis de lo que hablo?
</ul><p> </p><p>Tiene ganas de preguntar <em>¿Una línea invisible que te llama a lamerla?</em> pero se lo calla porque aún no es el momento. Aunque <em>casi</em> tiene confirmación de primera mano, decide que se va a divertir un ratito más. Unas semanas o unos meses más.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- ¿Crees que te ha hecho algo? ¿Algún encantamiento? – pregunta Blaise con interés.
</ul><p> </p><p>Pansy se lleva la mano a la cara porque la vergüenza ajena le resulta abrumadora, pero enseguida se corrige y la mano vuelve automáticamente al flequillo, a la mierda de trasquilón que la va a torturar durante al menos un mes más. A veces, en situaciones como esta, se pregunta por qué decidió quedarse al cobijo de este par, y si no habría alguien más perspicaz que un elfo doméstico que pudiera optar a ser su amigo. Después les ve las caras y escucha con interés sus gilipolleces y no sabe por qué insensatez, siente una comodidad que la ancla un día más a Los Sillones.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Puede que sí, porque… Me da un poco de vergüenza contaros esto pero… Sentí como una fuerza que me hizo abalanzarme sobre él, no sé cómo pero de repente tenía una mano en su nuca y…
</ul><p> </p><p>A Blaise se le escapa un gritito ahogado y vuelve a taparse la boca con la mano de manera teatral. Pansy entorna los párpados y levanta una ceja. Draco tiene las manos abiertas con las palmas hacia arriba, como esperando una explicación o un abrazo, los ojos descolocados y la respiración agitada. Y las orejas y las mejillas encendidas como el granate de Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p><em>Vamos, que te has enamorado</em>, susurra Pansy lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la oiga. Reconoce los síntomas, ella también lo ha sufrido en sus carnes. Habría hecho lo que Draco le pidiera. Desde los doce años, hubiera dado su vida por él. Cuando el hipogrifo de mierda casi le arranca el brazo a Draco por hacerse el chulo ante Harry, Pansy estuvo pensando en quemarle la cabaña a Hagrid. Harry Potter, el niño que no puede respirar dos segundos sin llamar la atención, se desmayó en tercero por unos simples dementores y Draco estuvo hablando de ello durante semanas. Fue Pansy la que ideó las chapas de <em>Potter apesta</em>, a las que dedicó demasiadas horas de estudio que le hicieron suspender más de un examen trimestral, pero que le regaló preciadas tardes codo con codo en un rincón de la Sala de Menesteres con Draco. En cuarto, Draco aceptó ir con ella al baile, pero ahora ella sabe que sólo fue para poder ver a Potter más de cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Y aunque ahora se siente liberada de ese lastre absurdo que es el amor (con su posterior e inexorable desengaño), agarra las riendas de una amistad que le sale mucho más a cuenta y escupe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Era cuestión de tiempo…
- ¿Qué? – pregunta Draco levantando la cabeza de golpe.
- Nada… Que era cuestión de tiempo que te hechizara. Al final lo ha conseguido. – Y Pansy no sabe si lo ha dicho con doble sentido, pero de repente le parece la mejor broma que ha hecho en su vida.
- Tranquilo, Draco, descubriremos el contra-hechizo. Tú resiste. – le asegura Blaise con una energía desmesurada poniéndole una mano en el hombro.
- Sí, sí, aguanta. – aporta Pansy.
</ul><p> </p><p>Después Draco se lamenta de su mala suerte y despotrica de Harry durante diez o quince minutos más. Mientras intenta arreglarse el flequillo de los huevos por enésima vez, Pansy idea doce mil maneras de poner a prueba la resistencia de Draco Malfoy ante un Harry Potter más alto, más fuerte y con el pelo más alborotado que nunca. Encerrarlos casualmente en los vestuarios después de unos entrenamientos de quidditch. Hacer que los castiguen limpiando calderos sin magia durante todas las tardes que quedan de curso. Una excursión a Hogsmeade en la que tengan que volver solos porque…</p><p> </p><p>Draco rompe su retahíla de quejas y suspira. Saca la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apunta con acierto hacia su cabeza.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
- Eres insufrible, Parkinson, de verdad. <em>Retexo</em>.
</ul><p> </p><p>El flequillo de Pansy vuelve a ser igual de largo que la noche anterior, cuando llegó a Hogwarts con un peinado demasiado recatado que con suerte habrá vuelto a su medida a final de curso, cuando tenga que volver a casa. Separa los labios y sólo le sale un <em>la ostia, Malfoy…</em> que hace que Draco sonría y desenfunde los hoyuelos que está segura que Potter ya tiene registrados.</p><p> </p><p>El curso se presenta maravilloso, tiene una segunda oportunidad con su flequillo y  ya  son estudiantes de sexto. <em>Este año… Tengo una misión</em>, les había dicho Draco en el tren camino a Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p><em>Pues yo tengo otra, Malfoy. Yo tengo otra</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. supercut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por el bien de todos (y sobre todo de Blaise), he decidido que Cedric Diggory nunca murió. :)</p>
<p>El reto de la semana era incluir la frase "Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy estornuda. Un escalofrío le recuerda que el otoño se les va a hacer muy corto y vuelve a las mazmorras a por algo de ropa de abrigo; están sentados bajo un arco en el Patio de la Torre del Reloj y aunque acaban de llegar, prefiere bajar y subir escaleras laberínticas un par de veces y perderse tres critiqueos de Blaise antes de pillar un resfriado y tener que ir a mendigarle un remedio a la tontolaba de Pomfrey. </p>
<p>El ruido de sus pasos resuena por pasillos y escalinatas. Las botas negras han vuelto a ponerse de moda este año pero Pansy considera que nadie las lleva como ella. Con la falda corta y la medias un poco rotas y el jersey verde oscuro con las mangas demasiado largas. Blaise se cree muy gracioso preguntándole cada tres días si acaba de volver de la guerra, pero a ella le parece que no es que haya vuelto, es que está en ella. En medio de una silenciosa y encubierta batalla campal de hormonas, y ni los mocasines elegantes de Blaise ni los zapatos de vestir de Draco van a poder hacer mucho por ellos. Si alguien puede salvarles en este combate y sacarles del fango de las trincheras con los cuellos intactos es ella. </p>
<p>Los alumnos se desparraman por todos los rincones del castillo; es ese momento irreal del viernes entre la última clase de la tarde y la hora de la cena en que una luz mágica baña cada estancia del castillo a través de los ventanales. Todo el mundo parece estar de buen humor y los planes para el fin de semana parecen infinitos. A ella el fin de semana se le resume en dos: 1) Ponerse un jersey inmediatamente y 2) Analizar sin descanso a Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p>De vuelta al Patio cuenta siete parejas besándose por rincones diferentes. </p>
<p>-	¿Qué me he perdido? – pregunta Pansy sentándose en el banco de piedra que forma la base de uno de los arcos. <br/>-	Una Gryffindor le ha preguntado a Draco si va a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. – le contesta Blaise señalando a la chica en cuestión con un movimiento de mentón.<br/>-	Hmm. Es mona, ¿qué le has dicho?<br/>-	Que con ella no. – Dice Draco con una caída de párpados de otra época, con un cansancio exagerado que no corresponde a un joven de dieciséis años. <br/>-	Joder, Draco, a este paso vas a llegar virgen al matrimonio. – contraataca ella.<br/>-	Imbécil…</p>
<p>Y le gustaría creerse la media sonrisa amarga de Draco, le gustaría no saber lo poco que le duran los ligues cuando acaban en Las Tres Escobas; que de las cuatro veces que ha conseguido que una chica llegara a su habitación, en dos ocasiones se ha quedado solo antes de quitarse una sola prenda de ropa. Le gustaría no saberlo y simular que todo va bien, que esas cosas le pasan por timidez, por inexperiencia, por falta de ambición. Pero Draco Malfoy es un Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza y no esas cosas no le pasan por no ambicionar, porque Pansy sabe que él ambiciona a lo grande. Que las mil pestañas largas de la chica mona de Gryffindor le parecen poquito reto, que él apunta más alto, a alguien aparentemente inalcanzable, al polo más opuesto, al punto más brillante del firmamento de Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Harry Potter entra en el Patio de la Torre del Reloj como si fuera suyo al ritmo de una estridente carcajada del maldito Weasley. Granger, con menos personalidad que un pedrusco, les persigue como una madre gruñona; como siempre, parece estar murmurándoles instrucciones o aleccionándoles sobre temas irrelevantes. Se pasan una caja de Bertie Bott’s porque no deben tener dinero para comprar una para cada uno y marean las grageas sin descanso como rumiantes, con las bocas asquerosamente abiertas, como si a alguien le interesara lo que pasa ahí dentro. Pero parece que hay alguien a quien sí le interesa, porque aunque Blaise lleva dos minutos hablando de la nueva entrada secreta a las cocinas que le ha sonsacado a un antiguo Hufflepuff (<i>¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me he enterado antes?</i>, Pansy anota mentalmente que tiene que preguntar), le da la sensación de que han perdido a Draco. </p>
<p>El ceño de Draco Malfoy se frunce automáticamente y Pansy duda de si podrá volver a relajar las cejas nunca más. Harry levanta la cabeza cuando llega al centro del Patio de la Torre y toma una decisión. Empieza a caminar hacia ellos y Granger y Weasley le siguen como autómatas y Blaise se gira para ver a quien tienen detrás porque está seguro de que ellos no son el destino de Potter, pero no hay nadie más y <i>oh, vaya, sí, aquí está</i>. </p>
<p>-	¿Qué mierdas quieres, Potter? – gruñe Draco con un desquicie fuera de lo normal. <br/>-	Sólo venía a enseñarte cómo me has dejado la nariz, Malfoy. – le responde Harry levantando el mentón. </p>
<p>Pansy Parkinson mira a uno y a otro sin perderse detalle de este partido de quidditch. Y sería divertido si esquivaran bludgers pero es que resulta que este partido está amañado y ninguna de las jugadas tiene sentido. </p>
<p>-	Pues por lo que veo te la he dejado perfecta. – dice Draco con lo que intenta ser desdén. </p>
<p>O igual tiene más sentido del que creen. Blaise ríe exageradamente ante lo que se supone que es una pulla. Nadie más lo pilla. Granger inclina un poco la cabeza, interrogante y levantando una ceja, y por un momento a Pansy le parece que le está pidiendo explicaciones, pero enseguida dirige la mirada a Ron, que ajeno a lo que está pasando, vuelve a toquetear todas las grageas que quedan en la caja antes de decidirse por una. </p>
<p>-	Pues como me la vuelvas a tocar, te arrepentirás. – contesta Harry con pedantería, jugueteando aún con un caramelo.<br/>-	¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a hacer que me arrepienta, Potter? – y escupe ese <i>Potter </i>como un insulto – Pues ahora tengo más ganas de tocártela. </p>
<p>Y Pansy es consciente de que todo es producto de su cerebro, que las cosas no suenan tan mal en el mundo real, sólo cuando ella las procesa, pero diría que en ese momento Hermione también grita por dentro.</p>
<p>-	Pues entonces nos vemos en las Tres Escobas mañana, si es que sabes cómo llegar. Porque como se te de igual que encontrar la snitch…</p>
<p>Harry levanta las cejas y se pasa la lengua por las muelas superiores haciendo equilibrios con la maldita gragea. Cuando<i> por fin </i>la deja quieta, deja la boca entreabierta, mostrando la gragea verde y brillante. La tiene en la punta de la lengua, en un equilibrio imposible e hipnótico y Draco Malfoy abre la boca para responder pero Ron, Hermione y Harry se giran y se van sin más. Blaise resopla exageradamente, se golpea las pantorrillas con las manos varias veces, y Pansy sigue en shock.</p>
<p>
  <i>¿Acaban de quedar? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Acaban de quedar.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ajá.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El ojo queda grandioso, brillante, la raya negra delimitando todo lo que puede ofrecer esa mirada que sabe más de lo que cuenta y que persigue a Draco caminando arriba y abajo en la sala común de Slytherin. Aún no ha anochecido pero la tensión escala a velocidades insospechadas y ojalá estuvieran ya borrachos para justificar todas las tonterías que están pensando así que Blaise saca una petaca recubierta de piel del bolsillo interno de su americana. </p>
<p>-	¿Alguien quiere? – Blaise la agita levemente y el whiskey de fuego golpea contra el matal. </p>
<p>No necesita pronunciar nada más, Draco sonríe como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y Pansy se le acerca como una autómata. La noche promete y exige presentarse totalmente equipado.</p>
<p>El camino a Hogsmeade se les antoja más sinuoso, cálido y borroso que nunca. Y el ambiente de Las Tres Escobas no mejora la situación en absoluto: está más lleno que nunca y el griterío es agobiante, pero el cosquilleo que sienten en el bajo vientre les sobrepone a la situación. </p>
<p>Uno de los camareros, que se ayuda de la varita a modo de micrófono, está haciendo el recuento final de un estúpido quizz en el que no tenían intención de participar. Los Ravenclaws son mayoría en todos los grupitos y entonces ve la mata de pelo descontrolada que se mueve hacía derecha e izquierda sin control. La maldita Granger gritando como una loca porque le han invalidado el punto ganador, el pelirrojo inútil a su lado… Y Harry Potter. La loca de Luna está con ellos, enseñándoles con grandes aspavientos no sé qué piedra mística que le cuelga del cuello. Otra Weasley (<i>¿Cuántos hay? Por Merlín…</i>) no para de tocarle el brazo a Potter constantemente y a automáticamente Pansy mira a Draco. Él ya los ha localizado, se quita el flequillo de los ojos con un gesto y señala con la cabeza para ir a la barra a pedir algo.</p>
<p>-	¿Qué os pongo? – gruñe Madame Rosmerta aturullada por la concurrencia del local. El reflejo del local en el gran espejo que tiene detrás de la barra amplifica la sensación de agobio.<br/>-	Un ron de grosella roja, una copa de vino de saúco y un whiskey de fuego. – grita Pansy por encima del barullo general. Echa unas monedas que sobrepasan el precio, cogen sus bebidas y se alejan de la barra antes de que Madame Rosmerta les dé el cambio. </p>
<p>La distribución de las mesas cambia con un golpe de varita que no se sabe de dónde viene y se forma una precaria pista de baile. La voz del camarero da paso a una música de bajos intensos que golpean el pecho y palpitan en la garganta. Todo el mundo menea las caderas con más o menos gracia e intensidad. Blaise, vaso en mano, hace unos gestos ininteligibles y señala hacia un grupo de Hufflepuffs que parecen mayores. Pansy recuerda algunas caras, chicos que ya se han graduado y han alquilado una casita en Hogsmeade mientras deciden qué hacer con su vida. Entonces Blaise, sin más explicación que los ademanes sordos en medio del alboroto, se gira y se va hacia ellos. Al llegar a la mesa del grupo, abraza con desmedida efusividad a uno de ellos; un castaño alto, con una sonrisa generosa que no duda en manosear a su amigo. Pansy le recuerda; jugaba contra Draco hace unos años. El capitán de Hufflepuff, estaba (<i>está</i>) bastante bueno. Doggor… Diggarey… Diggory. Cedric Diggory. </p>
<p>-	¿Ese no es Cedric? – La voz de Draco cerca de su oreja la saca de su ensoñación. <br/>-	Sí, creo que sí. </p>
<p>Y se quedan ahí como dos pasmarotes viendo cómo Blaise se acerca mucho a la oreja de Cedric, cómo le coje el brazo cada vez que hace una broma, cómo el resto de Hufflepuffs se aleja un poco para darles intimidad. Draco traga saliva y desvía la mirada para evitar hacerse preguntas sobre sí mismo que no sabría responder. Pansy reafirma su teoría; ella sí tiene algunas respuestas. </p>
<p>-	Anda, ven. </p>
<p>Pansy va delante y no se gira hasta que llega a la pista de baile, tres metros cuadrados de un parqué roñoso que necesita un lustre urgentemente y que alberga más adolescentes de los que puede soportar. Después de tres movimientos patosos, Pansy confirma que Draco tiene muchos puntos fuertes pero que bailar no sería uno de ellos. Se activa automáticamente un plan cuyo objetivo es hacer que Draco se relaje, que el ridículo se disipe viendo a Pansy moverse como una idiota. Esa noche es la payasa más grande, mueve los brazos como si estuviera espantando veinte dementores y le importa una mierda porque lo hace con un propósito. Se acerca a él y las manos se le escapan a la cintura, la pierna derecha se le escurre entre las de Draco y todo adopta una dimensión nueva, fulgente; una energía vigorizante les recorre los huesos y les hace acercarse aún más, y Pansy siente el jadeo de Draco en su oreja y se pregunta qué estará pasando por esa cabeza que a veces le parece un puzzle de millones de piezas y a veces un lago tan claro que hasta puede contar cuántas piedras tiene en el fondo. </p>
<p>Hace tanto calor que Pansy se ata el jersey a la cintura. Draco parece un bicho palo con problemas graves de psicomotricidad porque intenta seguir el ritmo pero es incapaz de dejar las manos en el mismo sitio durante más de tres segundos. Pansy se harta y se las coloca en su cintura, y sube las suyas hasta el cuello. Traga saliva. Aunque lleva casi un año viviendo pegada a él, el cuerpo de Draco se le presenta como una dualidad contradictoria; es su refugio y el rincón más cómodo de Hogwarts pero nunca lo ha tenido tan cerca. Draco no toca. A Draco no se le toca. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y de repente lo ve. Hay un giro que acompaña un golpe de música y ahí está, la mata de pelo que se ha acercado demasiado, y un pisotón, un grito y un claro que se abre a su alrededor. Granger se enfurruña como un trol anciano, se coge el pie dramáticamente y busca con la mirada a su séquito de pazguatos. El larguirucho de Ron la sostiene con un gesto patoso como si la hubieran dejado tullida para siempre y enseña los dientes como un animal rabioso. Potter aparece abriéndose paso entre parejas y grupitos que lo miran como si fuera un dios entre meros mortales. Pansy aprieta los labios y suelta todo el aire del universo por la nariz y toda la luz que sentía se esfuma y se concentra en el maldito Potter, que a escasos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Draco espeta: </p>
<p>-	¿Pero de qué coño vas, Malfoy?</p>
<p>La música no ha parado pero pueden notar los murmullos a su alrededor, y como un auror que siente la llamada de la justicia, Blaise reaparece de entre el jaleo y se sitúa entre ellos recolocándose la americana. Draco ya no tiene las facciones relajadas y los párpados medio caídos, que rozaban la oreja de Pansy treinta segundos antes, dejan paso a un chorro de odio tan profundo que podría atravesar a cualquiera si en vez de sus ojos saliera de su varita. </p>
<p>Harry Potter se acerca un centímetro más y Draco nota su respiración agitada en los labios. En un acto reflejo se lleva la mano al bolsillo, preparado para defenderse si al imbécil de Potter le da por dar el primer paso. La gente se amontona a su alrededor y el círculo es casi asfixiante y a Pansy le daría mucha risa el circo que tienen delante (Ron jadeando como un hurón en celo, Granger agarrando a Harry del brazo, la Weasley extra arrugando la nariz pecosa, Luna poniéndose unas gafas de sol rosas con purpurina) si no fuera porque nota la tensión entre los dos chicos. Pansy Parkinson intuye la explosión. Y sabe que esto sólo puede acabar de dos maneras: con sangre o con saliva.</p>
<p>-	¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te has cagado? Ya no tienes tantas ganas de partirme la cara, ¿no?</p>
<p>No es Draco el que reacciona primero. La rabia le calienta las orejas a Blaise, enseña los dientes y le tiembla el labio, y en un exhibición de fraternidad, empuja a Draco para animarle a pelear. Pansy recordará durante mucho tiempo todo lo que pasa a continuación como una sucesión de catastróficas desdichas. También como una serie de afortunadas coincidencias.</p>
<p>Una tablilla del desgastado parqué que sobresale. Un traspié absurdo. La punta del zapato de piel de Draco, que se engancha. Sus labios en los de Potter. Miles de ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.</p>
<p>
  <i>Vaya. Así que al final era saliva.</i>
</p>
<p>Hay unos segundos en los que Pansy juraría que nadie respira. Draco se aparta como un relámpago y, antes de que Harry reaccione, ha sacado la varita. Harry responde con un empujón que hace que su séquito de fans jalee a su alrededor y Draco ya está pronunciando <i>Desmaius</i> cuando Rosmerta aparece y para el hechizo aturdidor, rompe el corrillo, les amenaza con denunciar el altercado ante Dumbledore y los echa inmediatamente del local.</p>
<p>Ni las hojas muertas que recorren la calle principal ni el frío de principios de octubre que se les mete en los huesos zanjan el asunto. Pansy puede ver cómo la furia les sube por el cuello y les tensa los músculos. Un rayón corona la punta del zapato de piel de Draco. <i>Por Merlín, qué cabreo va a pillar.</i> En cuanto Rosmerta cierra con un portazo que amortigua la prometedora fiesta que dejan atrás, las dos varitas empiezan a soltar chorros de colores que se esfuman en cuanto chocan. Hay cuatro intentos más y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la clon Weasley y de la histérica de Hermione, Harry tira su varita al suelo y se abalanza contra Draco. </p>
<p>
  <i>Anda, al final también era sangre.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sober ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	¿Pero… Habéis visto cómo… Cómo se ha puesto? – dice Draco azorado, jadeando aún, sosteniéndose a duras penas en los hombros de Pansy y Blaise, que avanzan hacia el castillo por el camino de Hogsmeade haciendo eses. </p>
<p>Harry había tirado la varita al suelo con un movimiento dramático y desmesurado. Los gritos de los Gryffindors no ayudaban, así que Draco había copiado los movimientos del predilecto de Dumbledore (<i>“EL ELEGIDO”, pffff </i>) y se también se había abalanzado sobre él. En el suelo hubo una maraña de brazos y piernas que luchaban por dominar la situación y ganar no se sabía qué exactamente, pero tenían que soltar toda la tensión acumulada; así que cuando Blaise hizo amago de ir a separarlos, Pansy le puso una mano en el abdomen para pararlo. Había formado un NO sordo con los labios perfilados de un color oscuro, casi negro, y después habían ayudado a Draco a levantarse y se habían encaminado hacia Hogwarts no sin antes sacarles los dedos varias veces y soltar unos cuantos insultos venenosos.</p>
<p>-	Sí, Draco, lo hemos visto. Increíble. </p>
<p>Y claro que sí, claro que Pansy había visto cómo se había puesto Potter. Había leído en los músculos una tensión no resuelta que había explotado ante la deseada posibilidad del contacto físico. Había visto ese mismo impulso en varias ocasiones: le recordaba al movimiento que hacía Harry con el pecho, como un impulso sutil hacia delante, cuando vislumbraba la snitch en medio de un partido de quidditch. Pero en esta ocasión no había parado al llegar al objetivo, había seguido golpeándole como si tuviera muchas cosas por decirle. Y se las había dicho con los puños. </p>
<p>-	En cuanto lleguemos, te llevamos a Pomfrey. Decimos que te has caído por un recodo del camino y listo – resuelve Blaise con determinación y los labios aún hinchados por la comida de boca del Hufflepuff al que ha tenido que interrumpir para salir al rescate. <br/>-	NO, A POMFREY NO. – vocea Draco con un tono desesperado, al borde de un ataque de pánico. <br/>-	Vale, vale, nos vamos directos a tu habitación. – susurra Pansy, y sí, Pomfrey es imbécil, pero a Draco le sangra una ceja y tiene un moratón en la mejilla y la pregunta que se le queda a Pansy en los labios pasa a los ojos de Blaise, que levanta los hombros y entra en el castillo.</p>
<p>En el último año, Pansy Parkinson ha aprendido muchas cosas. A hacerse las dos rayas de los ojos simétricas. A levantar la mano en clase lo suficientemente tarde para que parezca que participa pero nunca ser la primera en contestar. A ignorar los cuchicheos hirientes de sus compañeras de habitación. A clavar el Filtro de la paz para aliviar los ataques de ansiedad de Draco, a mezclar el jarabe de eléboro con una pizca más de cuerno de unicornio en polvo para cambiar el característico azul turquesa de la poción a un tono verde oscuro, que en combinación con el humo plateado hace que Malfoy cierre los ojos y deje de respirar entrecortadamente.</p>
<p>Cuando llegan a la habitación de los chicos, Crabble y Goyle aún no han vuelto. Suponen que seguirán en Hogsmeade; son bebedores empedernidos con aguante, hay sábados que ni duermen en sus camas. Sin embargo, Theodore Nott está estirado en su cama leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas. Pansy se esfuerza mucho en no poner los ojos en blanco en cuanto pega un respingo cerrando el libro, se peina el flequillo y carraspea un poco.</p>
<p>-	Eh, hola, Pansy. – balbucea Theo reincorporándose y mirándola como si hubiera entrado sola – No sabía que ibais a venir aquí, hubiera… - Entonces ve la cara de Draco – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?  <br/>-	Nada, Theo, sigue con tu libro. – suelta Blaise pronunciando cada sílaba como si el otro chico fuera estúpido. </p>
<p>Abren el dosel verde de seda de la cama de Draco y le ayudan a recostarse en ella.</p>
<p>-	En serio, no tiene buena pinta, creo que deberíais llevarle a la enfermería. </p>
<p>Los ojos de Draco se abren en silencio, el pecho empieza a hinchársele, subiendo y bajando fuera de control, y las cejas le forman dos arcos imposibles. Pansy le pone una mano en la mejilla y sale de entre las telas del dosel. </p>
<p>-	Theo, querido. Estaba pensando… - se acerca con paso firme a la cama de Nott y pone una rodilla en ella, enroscando el índice en un mechón.- ¿Qué te parecería animar un poquito la noche? – Simula estar más ebria de lo que realmente está y sube la otra rodilla al colchón del chico. Él sonríe con nerviosismo, intentando aguantar la compostura, y asiente con la cabeza.- Acuesto al “niño” y voy… ¿Me esperas fuera? – Baja la voz, soltando una carcajada traviesa. Theo vuelve a asentir y ella se le acerca hasta hacerle notar el aliento en la oreja para susurrarle – Sé paciente… – Le besa el lóbulo atrapándoselo entre los labios y Theodore Nott emite un gemido inesperado que intenta disimular con un carraspeo. – Y te compensaré.</p>
<p>Ella le pellizca el culo cuando Nott sale de la habitación. Él se gira pero antes de poder ver que le está sonriendo con gesto picarón, Pansy ya ha cerrado la puerta.</p>
<p>-	Vale, a ver. – Pansy rebusca en el bolso. Saca una petaca de emergencia y Blaise abre los ojos como platos. <br/>-	No creo que Draco necesite más alcohol, Pansy…<br/>-	Que no es alcohol, joder. Es Filtro.<br/>-	¿Lo llevas siempre en el bolso?<br/>-	¿Cómo coño te crees que he aguantado seis años en este puto colegio? </p>
<p>Blaise suelta una risa contenida y sabe que hay un poco de ironía en sus palabras, pero también que no es del todo mentira. Que ha habido momentos en que lo han necesitado, sobre todo Draco. Que él mismo le pidió un poco a finales de quinto, después de la muerte de su séptimo padrastro. Que Pansy es fuerte, pero no tanto. Que juntos sí lo son, que menos mal que los ha encontrado. </p>
<p>Draco entreabre los ojos y se los clava en un grito de socorro mudo. El labio deja de temblarle en cuanto entra en contacto con el frío de la boquilla metálica de la petaca. Traga como un niño disciplinado y esperan a que haga efecto. Pansy se empieza a desatar las botas, no piensa dejarlo solo. Se sube a la cama y se acuesta a su lado. Alcanza su varita y le apunta a la ceja. Murmura <i>Tergeo</i> y la sangre desaparece. </p>
<p>-	No sé ninguno más. Lo siento. – le susurra Pansy a la oreja. Draco cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. <br/>-	<i>Episkey</i>. – pronuncia Blaise, que se ha acostado al otro lado de Draco, apuntando a la ceja con su varita de nogal negro que tanto le ha costado dominar. La herida se cierra al momento y Draco sonríe, aún con los ojos cerrados. Blaise también sonríe, satisfecho; Pansy le corresponde. Con esa varita, un hechizo de ese nivel es una victoria. </p>
<p>Se quedan así, los tres estirados y sin tocarse en una cama minúscula, en silencio, durante no saben cuánto rato. Pero tampoco tienen ningún otro sitio al que ir, y es curioso pero sienten que ahí es donde deben estar; esa cama es un refugio seguro y el dosel de seda una muralla inquebrantable. 	</p>
<p>De repente algo tiembla sutilmente en ese rincón tan suyo. El pecho de Draco se agita con un temblor mínimo y a la vez descontrolado y lo ven. Está llorando. Entonces todo se le escapa en una verborrea incontenible de manera precipitada: la misión, una confesión, la rabia, la impotencia, el deber y el miedo a decepcionar. Irremediablemente, la distancia que se han impuesto desde que empezaron a ser amigos se acorta y Blaise le seca un reguero de lágrimas que le cae por la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano. Pansy se acurruca por la izquierda sin pedir permiso. Draco los necesita. </p>
<p>Y entonces Draco Malfoy levanta el brazo. A Pansy el corazón le palpita en la garganta cuando Draco se desabrocha el botón del puño de la camisa y empieza a subirse la manga a dobleces. La excitación le va a estallar en las sienes porque intuye lo que se avecina y efectivamente, ahí está: La Marca Tenebrosa. Es casi imperceptible ahora que está inactiva, pero la ven. Automáticamente entienden el pánico a presentarse en el ala del hospital de Pomfrey y la responsabilidad oscura y extraordinariamente pesada que han depositado sobre los hombros de un chico normal ante una guerra que no es la suya. También se dan cuenta de que no pueden apartar la mirada. El potencial latente del que dispone a un toque de varita es atrayente. El poder que reside en el antebrazo de Malfoy intimida, es demasiado oscuro, pero al fin y al cabo, es poder.</p>
<p>Pansy actúa sin pensar, le agarra el brazo que tiene en alto y se lleva el antebrazo a los labios. La suavidad de la piel de Draco le sorprende y le besa desde los tendones de la muñeca hasta la flexura del codo, con cuidado, como si tuviera entre manos la figura de cristal más frágil del mundo. Draco exhala todo el aire del universo y empieza a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. No sabe cuándo, pero ha entrelazado sus dedos con los de Draco y la sensación le parece gloriosa. Pero todo encaja de verdad cuando sigue resiguiendo la piel de Draco brazo arriba, por encima de la camisa, hasta el hombro, y oye una especie de ronroneo ahogado que sale de lo más profundo de una garganta y se encuentra el brazo de Blaise rodeando la cintura de Draco. La mano de Blaise le roza los nudillos y la entrelaza con la de ella con la condición de acercar su cuerpo al de Draco, ponerle una pierna por encima, rozarle el paquete con la rodilla, olvidar lo que está bien y lo que está mal y empezar a desabrochar botones.</p>
<p>Les falta tiempo para pensar en consecuencias o significados demasiado profundos. Draco, con los ojos cerrados y sin agarrar la varita, murmura algo y oyen cómo se cierra la puerta desde dentro. <i>Poder</i>. Y después hay unos cuantos movimientos patosos pero ninguno de los tres conserva su camisa y las espléndidas clavículas de Draco les nublan la mente y no les dejan preguntarse cómo han llegado hasta ahí. La mano de Blaise, que vuelve a empujarla hacia el cuerpo de Draco, tampoco da pie a cuestionarse nada. Pansy piensa que a Draco los pantalones le deben apretar y empieza a desabrochárselos con firmeza; y como si le leyera la mente, Blaise de deshace de los suyos con una presteza fuera de lo normal. Pansy recuerda entonces al tal Diggory, que debe de haber vuelto a su casa con el calentón, y se imagina que la mitad de la erección que tiene Blaise estaba reservada a otras sábanas, pero intuye que esta noche se la regala a ellos, <i>invita la casa</i>. </p>
<p>El largo cuello de Draco Malfoy tiene mil recovecos para perderse. Pansy ha perdido la noción del tiempo y decide salir de ahí para atacarle la boca. Los labios, rosados y perfectamente delineados de manera natural, la reciben entreabiertos, expectantes, preparados para dar sólo después de recibir. Le devuelve besos que agradecen más que desean, y Pansy siente una paz digna de un colocón de Filtro de los buenos.</p>
<p>Entonces se reincorpora. Ha tomado una decisión. Se pone a horcajadas encima de Draco y empieza a frotarse como si no hubiera visto una polla en su vida. Draco gime exhalando todas las preocupaciones que le embotan la mente y Blaise sigue amasándole los huevos, acariciando despreocupadamente a su vez toda la humedad que conlleva el cuerpo de Pansy. </p>
<p>Nunca se ha planteado qué hay más allá de la muerte; la verdad es que espera que la retraten del perfil bueno y con un poco más de base de maquillaje de la que se pone normalmente. Pero hay un momento, cuando Draco baja una mano y le aparta las bragas e inesperadamente se siente plena y se queda sin comentarios cínicos, que espera que se asemeje a llegar al cielo, si es que existe tal cosa. Blaise insiste en manosear el resto de Draco, así que se aparta y le deja hacer, y la visión le parece sublime. Blaise pone en marcha su boca; sus labios, hinchados y certeros, succionan sin ningún tipo de control. La maravillan esos magreos que sabe que no iban dirigidos al cuerpo de Draco; Cedric Diggory debe estar retorciéndose de ansiedad y de pena bajo las sábanas en esa casa que comparte en Hogsmeade, y a Pansy se le acelera el pulso.</p>
<p>No sabe cómo pero dentro de sus bragas ya sólo está ella y Blaise le come la boca a Draco y todo parece estar en su sitio, porque está allí y siente casi que la necesitan, pero también que ninguno de los dos estaría allí si no fuera por ella. <i>Poder</i>. Y cuando Draco levanta la cadera y Blaise se despega de su entrepierna, ella exhala, tiembla y hay una calma que sólo se interrumpe con alguien intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación a golpes. Draco murmura algo ininteligible con una media sonrisa que se escapa a traición y se seca la última lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Se duermen envueltos en un abrazo que tardarán en justificar, pero que necesitan como el aire que respiran. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando recuperan la sensatez, el desayuno en el Gran Salón ya está llegando a su fin. Blaise bosteza con la elegancia de un gato y los tres se desperezan con cuidado de no tocarse, manteniendo los centímetros de distancia habitual. Pansy recoge su falda del suelo y se sienta en la cama para ponérsela, pero la yema de un dedo le acaricia lánguidamente la espalda. Siente un escalofrío y no se gira, sabe que es Draco. Sabe lo que significa. <i>De nada, para eso estamos</i>. Los ronquidos resacosos de Crabble y Goyle amortiguan el ruido de las botas. Theodore Nott se tapa la cabeza con las sábanas. Sin duda, la ha visto salir de la cama de Draco. No piensa dar ninguna explicación.</p>
<p>Cuando pasa por la Sala Común en dirección al Gran Salón, la Gente del agua ya lleva un buen rato atareada en sus quehaceres. Una selkie cruza el gran ventanal, lanza en mano, con una mata revuelta de pelo verde que ondula al ritmo de las corrientes del Lago Negro. Pansy, que agradece a los cielos y a Merlín tener el pelo liso,  piensa en el quebradero de cabeza que debe ser desenredar esa maraña. Le viene a la mente el pelo de la tal Granger y sacude la cabeza. La selkie frena a su altura y ella también se para. Le clava los ojos amarillos en los suyos y Pansy siente un poco de repelús. El rostro de la selkie, de piel cetrina, no se diferencia mucho del suyo, que se refleja en el ventanal y cuenta demasiados detalles de su noche y le pide a gritos una nueva capa de maquillaje para afrontar una vida en sociedad.</p>
<p>Y se vuelven a encontrar justo en la puerta del Gran Salón, en ese pasillo tan concurrido que ahora está desértico. Ella no los ve, unos brazos la agarran por la cintura y está a punto de reaccionar con violencia hasta que ve los tendones de esas muñecas que la apresan y que ha besado descontroladamente hace unas horas. Exhala toda la tensión y cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se apoya en el de Draco. Blaise, que avanza hasta quedar a su lado, le coloca un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja con picardía. Ella pone los ojos en blanco porque odia que Blaise siempre retoque su estilismo, pero en parte se lo agradece porque sabe que la raya del ojo se ve de fábula cuando se indigna. </p>
<p>-	¿En serio? ¿Ahora nos abrazamos?</p>
<p>Blaise ríe entre dientes con la elegancia que corresponde al hijo de una viuda millonaria y Draco le susurra al oído:</p>
<p>-	Cállate.</p>
<p>El estómago le tiembla un poco, siente un vértigo momentáneo, obedece y se libera de su opresor con ligereza. </p>
<p>Y cuando entran el Gran Salón, como un gran chiste del destino, se cruzan con Potter y su séquito, <i>por supuesto</i>, y vuelve a surgir esa tensión tan asfixiante y tan palpable que Pansy desearía patear con sus botas. </p>
<p>-	¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?<br/>-	En serio, Potter. No estoy de humor. <br/>-	¿Ah, no? ¿Qué pasa, anoche te dejé hecho polvo?<br/>-	Lo digo de verdad, hoy me da igual lo que sueltes por la boca. <br/>-	Lo importante no es lo que sale de mi boca, Malfoy. <br/>-	Mira, Potter, que te jodan, en serio. </p>
<p>Y Pansy sufre, sufre mucho, <i>de verdad</i>, porque tiene la certeza de que los ojos se le saldrán de las órbitas algún día si estos encuentros inesperados siguen en el mismo tono. <i>Joder, ahora que he aprendido a hacerme las rayas simétricas</i>. Sería una desgracia. <i>Ni hablar, no lo voy a permitir</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. greenlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sido un lunes como cualquier otro. Después de consumir la mitad de la tarde en lecciones rebosantes de teoría preparatoria para los EXTASIS, el resto se presentaba abierta a mil posibilidades y a Draco se le ocurrió bajar al campo de quidditch. Sabía que no había entrenos de ninguna casa, que el campo lo usaba el equipo de infantil de la Liga Escolar de Hogsmeade y que acababan media hora después que sus clases. Así que cuando salieron de Pociones avanzadas, con el cerebro licuado por la teoría interminable, lo anunció con un brillo especial en los ojos. Antes de que ellos respondieran, había echado a correr escaleras abajo, hacia las mazmorras, a por su equipo, sin dar ninguna explicación.</p><p>Blaise se encongió de hombros y Pansy soltó un poco de aire por la nariz.</p><p>-   	Puede que yo también baje. – había dicho Blaise.<br/>
-   	¿En serio? – contestó Pansy automáticamente. El cansancio le aplastaba las ganas de vivir y sólo visualizaba su cara contra los sofás de la Sala Común hasta la hora de la cena.<br/>
-   	Sí, me apetece.<br/>
-   	Pues vamos.</p><p>Blaise hizo una mueca sutil y distinguida que hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquiera, excepto para Pansy Parkinson. Ella se la devolvió levantando la ceja con el mismo nivel de elegancia, pero Blaise ya no la miraba. Saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, con una energía inexplicable que había brotado de un lugar desconocido y que abofeteaba la apatía de Pansy de manera casi irritante.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al campo, las clases de los enanos aún no habían acabado. Pansy se negó a escalar gradas arriba como hacían para los partidos de Slytherin. Le cogió la manga con fuerza y se lo llevó a una pequeña colina que les ofrecía una vista aceptable, por encima de las estructuras de la gradería, de lo que pasaba en el campo. Pansy se dejó caer en la hierba, pero Blaise se había sentado, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, con los hombros en tensión.</p><p>-   	Te juro que no puedo más, Zabini. – Se tapó la cara con las manos dramáticamente, pero haciendo hueco para no tocarse el maquillaje. – Como me salga lo de la Tercera de Golpalott en los EXTASIS, la diño.<br/>
-   	Bien… - murmuró Blaise entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>Pansy parpadeó un par de veces, ofendida.</p><p>-   	¿Perdona?</p><p>Blaise no respondió; había una conexión entre su mirada y el campo que lo tenía absorto, y ella le casqueó los dedos un par de veces en la cara.</p><p>-   	¡¿Qué?! – se sobresaltó Blaise, como si Pansy le hubiera gritado su nombre a un centímetro de la oreja.</p><p>Pero ella no le contestó. Lo miró fijamente arrugando un poco la nariz y después dirigió toda su atención hacia el campo. Había doce niños de unos ocho o nueve años subidos en escobas que intentaban imitar las formaciones típicas de cada casa, jugadas históricas o algo similar. Pansy no pudo descifrar en qué consistía el entrenamiento, porque en realidad los niños parecían un enjambre de abejas mareadas. Y entonces lo vio. Un adulto intentando poner orden, que se apuntaba a la garganta con la varita para amplificar sus indicaciones, evidentemente absurdas e inútiles, porque los niños estaban totalmente desorientados. De repente los doce niños y el adulto descendieron y desparecieron tras la colorida empalizada que formaban las gradas.</p><p>Y Pansy Parkinson vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde el fin de semana anterior, desde la noche en Las Tres Escobas. Todas las dudas que tenía se resumieron en una frase:</p><p>-   	Así que Diggory.</p><p>Blaise no contestó, y una sonrisa intentó salir a la luz pero la contuvo y sólo se le levantó la comisura derecha de los labios. Se quedaron en silencio, porque a Blaise le hubiera costado mucho explicar por qué anhelaba el cuerpo de un sangre mestiza, de un Hufflepuff mediocre que perdió la Copa de los Tres Magos ante el ridículo de Harry Potter dos años atrás, de alguien tan ordinario y fracasado que había acabado entrenando mocosos en su ex colegio para poder pagar una habitación diminuta en un piso compartido en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, ella no pidió ninguna explicación y le puso la mano sobre la suya. Después apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Blaise, le dio un beso en la tela de la manga de la que había estirado un rato antes y cerró los ojos. Seguro que se le había borrado un poco el pintalabios, pero se lo retocaría más tarde; Blaise la necesitaba.</p><p>No sabe cuánto rato pasó, pero fue el suficiente para que la silueta del adulto desgarbado en cuestión les tapara el débil sol que precedía al crepúsculo. Se había atrevido a acercarse a ellos directamente sin pasar por el vestuario: el antiguo uniforme de capitán, con el amarillo ligeramente descolorido, le quedaba un poco corto de mangas y le daba un aire bastante ridículo; el pelo, revuelto por las mil piruetas que había hecho intentando dominar a los doce energúmenos que tenía bajo su responsabilidad, salía disparado en mil direcciones imposibles; las mejillas, sonrosadas de un carmín explosivo por el esfuerzo (y supuso que también por la presencia de Blaise), estaban cubiertas de la sombra de una barba recién cortada y una capa brillante de sudor.</p><p>-   	¡Eh! ¿Qué tal? – espetó con una alegría desmesurada.<br/>
-   	Hola, Cedric.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de levantar la cabeza, sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Blaise. Esta vez la sonrisa se le escapó, incontenible ya después de tantos minutos de fachada impenetrable.</p><p>-   	Me alegro de verte por aquí. – Soltó Cedric con una sonrisa agotada pero espléndida.</p><p>Pansy no pudo evitar percatarse de que la mano derecha de Blaise llevaba varios segundos frotando concienzudamente las manchas de tierra de sus zapatos. <i>Como si a Cedric le importara</i>. El despreocupado Cedric, que no contemplaba la división de famílias según linaje ni el tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas, que no tenía conocimiento de que a Blaise el dinero le salía por las orejas o de que había sido en Hogwarts donde había comido por primera vez con cubiertos que no eran de plata, no se iba a fijar en sus zapatos. Y aún así, Blaise el formal, Blaise el impecable (Blaise “el apolíneo”, como se había autobautizado en una clase de Transfiguración en cuarto; aquello les produjo tal ataque de risa que les costó la expulsión y horas de estudio extra con McGonagall), restregaba obsesivamente las yemas de los dedos contra el cuero marrón de sus valiosos mocasines mientras le hablaba el chico que le gustaba. A Pansy, la situación le habría parecido de lo más adorable si no le preocupara lo más mínimo la salud mental de Blaise Zabini.</p><p>Después de cuatro balbuceos inseguros y dos bromas internas que Pansy no supo pillar, Cedric se sentó con ellos y ella temió que a Blaise le explotara el corazón y el pantalón (no necesariamente en ese orden). Las palpitaciones de Blaise (en ambas localizaciones) eran tan evidentes que empezaron a producirle un dolor intenso en las sienes y tuvo que desviar la mirada, y entonces fue cuando les vio. Dos jugadores solos en el campo: granate de Gryffindor contra verde de Slytherin. Elevándose como dos entes simétricos, enfrentados y a la vez en perfecta harmonía, con una snitch revoloteando suavemente entre ellos que esperó pacientemente a que estuvieran a su altura para ponerse en marcha. Entonces hubo dos segundos en que inspiraron y espiraron, la pequeña bola dorada salió disparada y los dos jugadores se echaron a la caza con tirabuzones y florituras pretenciosas que resultaban innecesarias para conseguir la snitch pero indispensables para jactarse ante el otro.</p><p>Pansy estiró el cuello como si acabara de ver a Dumbledore paseando desnudo por los terrenos de Hogwarts y no pudo evitar apoyarse en la rodilla de Blaise mientras se levantaba. Sintió como Cedric tragaba saliva y apartaba la mirada rascándose la nuca. <i>Ja.</i> Tendría que contárselo a Blaise más tarde.</p><p>-   	Oye, no creo que os importe, pero os dejo solos.</p><p>No les dio oportunidad de responder. Tampoco es que fueran a pedirle que se quedara, y ella tenía un objetivo mucho más importante en ese momento. Tenía que ver aquello de cerca y con sus propios ojos, porque aunque Draco se había lanzado sólo a aquella piscina, a aquel pozo tan oscuro, ella se sentía en la obligación de comprobar si allí dentro había agua siquiera.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>No saben cómo, pero los enfrentamientos de los lunes se han vuelto una actividad recurrente. Potter alardeó de que el campo, ese día, a esa hora en concreto, era “su rincón”. Sólo permitiría la presencia de Draco Malfoy si se enfrentaba a él en una persecución de la snitch que duró casi una hora. Con empujones, con miradas, con insultos de lo más creativos y comentarios jocosos.</p><p>Pansy baja a veces. Y hay cosas que no necesita hablar con Draco, porque sus ojos azules a veces son azul cielo y otras gris encapotado y se lo cuentan todo. Pero este lunes no huye a por su equipo hacia las mazmorras al acabar la clase. Se toma más tiempo del habitual para recoger sus pergaminos y los tres o cuatro libros desperdigados por la mesa. Blaise pierde la paciencia. Cedric acaba el entreno de los energúmenos de Hogsmeade en unos minutos y tiene que bajar ya para aprovechar lo que queda de tarde en algún rincón por los alrededores del castillo; Filch y Hagrid siempre andan tocando la moral y cada vez les resulta más difícil justificar la presencia del ex alumno en los terrenos de Hogwarts horas después de finalizar su trabajo.</p><p>Así que cuando el perfume de Blaise desaparece, Pansy ataca.</p><p>-   	Qué.<br/>
-   	¿Qué qué? – pregunta Draco enfurruñado.<br/>
-   	Venga, dilo ya.<br/>
-   	Es que… - duda un momento mientras sigue recogiendo pergaminos sin ton ni son pero entonces mira a su alrededor.</p><p>Son los últimos alunmos que quedan en la clase de estudio. Draco suelta de cualquier manera todos los apuntes que ha estado recogiendo durante el último minuto y se deja caer en la silla como un peso muerto. Entierra la cara en las manos y el flequillo le enmarca el drama de manera bastante adorable. <i>Tan agónicamente gay</i>. Pansy aprieta un poco los labios hasta parecer un patito. Se agacha al otro lado del pupitre con la barbilla sobre la madera para quedar a su altura. Ella carraspea exageradamente y él abre una rendija entre sus dedos. Azul celeste brillante.</p><p>-   	He pensado… cosas. – dice finalmente sin quitarse las manos de la cara.<br/>
-   	¿Cosas malas? – Pansy levanta una ceja mientras trata de recordar si rellenó la petaca de su bolso con más Filtro de la paz.<br/>
-   	No… Bueno, puede. Con él. En él.</p><p>Pronuncia <i>él</i> con un asco desmesurado, y resulta casi humorístico.</p><p>-   	Es tan pedante, tan soberbio… - sigue diciendo Draco con pesadumbre. Pero de repente se destapa la cara y golpea la mesa con las palmas, coge aire y el azul se le nubla - Que a veces quiero volver a partirle la nariz. Darle en la cara hasta que se le borre. Es que no puedo dejar de bajar cada lunes. Él – mueca de asco – me espera. Y yo siempre aparezco, como si fuera su títere. Y estoy harto. Harto de que siempre se atuse ese pelo indomable cuando acabamos el uno contra uno, como si no estuviera suficientemente revuelto ya… Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensa cortárselo? No le iría nada mal. Encima no suda. ¿Cómo pueden sonrojársele tanto las mejillas del esfuerzo y acabar oliendo tan bien como cuándo empezamos? Yo acabo hecho un asco. Y bueno, las piruetas, ¿tú has visto eso? Esos giros no son normales. Creo que intenta matarme. Definitivamente, quiere que me estampe contra las estructuras de las gradas y me mate.</p><p>Pansy se muerde la lengua. Trata de no gritarle a la cara ni insultar la inteligencia de la única neurona Malfoy que parece estar funcionando ahora mismo. De hecho, duda siquiera de que esté usando el cerebro:</p><p>-   	Ya veo. – concluye Pansy con el ceño fruncido, falsamente pensativa. Medio segundo después, decide ir a por todas. – Tienes razón, hay que hacer algo. ¿Cuál es el plan?</p><p>Draco sonríe maliciosamente, cree que ha dado con lo que le parece la solución a todos sus quebraderos de cabeza:</p><p>-   	Hoy me voy a duchar en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Y tú me vas a ayudar.</p><p>A Pansy le sale la boca de patito otra vez, asiente lentamente inspirando con fuerza con los ojos como platos fijos en una esquina del pupitre, y sube tanto las cejas que se le esconden tras el flequillo.</p><p>-   	Es perfecto, sí. Sin fisuras. Seguro que le das su merecido.</p><p>Draco le sonríe trinfual. Recoge sus cosas a toda prisa y, ahora sí, se dirige atropelladamente a las mazmorras a por su equipo porque llega tardísimo; Harry Potter debe llevar una eternidad esperándole.</p><p>
  <i>Vale, confirmado. Draco Malfoy está pensando con la polla.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Pansy Parkinson, estirada en un banco de las solitarias gradas del campo de quidditch, vuelve a pasar los ojos por el último párrafo. <i>El antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual a la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de los componentes</i>. Cierra el libro. Mira al cielo. <i>El antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual a la suma de los venenos… Mierda</i>. Abre los ojos y el libro y vuelve a repasarlo. Aparta la mirada otra vez. <i>El antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual a la suma de los venenos de cada uno de los antídotos. JODER, OSTIA PUTA.</i> El libro de Pociones avanzadas le gana la batalla y se le desliza de entre los dedos aterrizando en la hilera de bancos inferior. No piensa bajar a recogerlo. Así, a lo largo, con el brazo y la pierna izquierda colgando muertos fuera del banco, se pregunta cuál es su lugar. En su particular trío. En Hogwarts. En el mundo.</p><p>Las imágenes de aquella noche de principios de otoño se le mezclan como las palabras de la puta Tercera Ley de Golpalott, la que es incapaz de recordar cuando cierra el maldito libro de Pociones. Se le aparecen los dedos oscuros y seguros que le recorrían las costillas y la empujaban de la cintura contra un vientre lechoso que, atrapado entre ellos, luchaba por conseguir oxígeno. La firmeza de todos los movimientos de Blaise, que aparentaba una experiencia y dominio impropios de su edad y los orientaba en cómo resolver cadencias poco constantes, en tocar puntos concretos y decidir la cantidad de dedos correcta. También recuerda aquellos párpados cansados que dejaban entrever un azul casi hielo.</p><p>-   	Mierda, Parkinson. ¿Te has muerto?</p><p>Abre los ojos de golpe y ahí los tiene. Dos iris que a contraluz juraría que ahora son oscuros como el fondo del mar. Parpadea un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz del crepúsculo.</p><p>-   	¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? – interroga Draco pegando un salto para recoger el libro de Pociones del banco de debajo. Cuando vuelve con otro salto felino hasta su lado, le suelta con crispación – Deberías estar preparada. – Señala a Potter con la cabeza, que ya se aleja en dirección a su vestuario. – Pansy, de verdad, te necesito alerta. Si no vas a poder ayudarme, mejor se lo pido a Blaise.</p><p>El estado de nervios de Draco le crea una bola de ansiedad en la garganta. Pensar en que Draco es capaz de interrumpir a Blaise, y en que si lo hace tendrán que aguantar el mal humor de los Zabini durante una semana o más (o volver a acostarse con él para paliar los estragos de un polvo a medias) tampoco ayuda. Traga saliva para ver si, con un poco de suerte, se deshace de ese nudo.</p><p>-   	Lo digo en serio, ponte las pilas. Mira, a cada minuto que pasa esto se vuelve más difícil. Potter ya ha entrado y debe estar toqueteando el armario de las escobas para que la mía se rompa cuando la meta. O quizás está hechizando los lavabos para que escupan todos los deshechos del castillo frente al ventanal de nuestra Sala Común.</p><p>Mientras Draco va y viene, incansable, mordisqueándose un pellejo del meñique izquierdo, a lo largo de la plataforma alargada de la gradería en que se encuentran, Pansy guarda el libro y aprovecha para darle un sorbo a su petaca.</p><p>-   	En serio, míralo. ¿Por qué huele así? ¿Por qué no se peina? ¿Qué ha desayunado hoy? ¿Qué va a hacer más tarde, después de la cena? Joder, ¡no puedo perderlo de vista, Parkinson! ¡Muévete un poco más deprisa, por los ancestros de Merlín! - Y entonces coge el aire suficiente para exigir a gritos - PANSY, A VER SI TE ENTERAS. QUE NO. PUEDO. PERDER. A POTTER.</p><p>A Pansy le parece que ella sí que se entera, <i>constantemente</i>, en su opinión, gracias a los carteles que se engancha él mismo en la frente cada vez que Potter se limita a existir en su presencia. Por eso se gira con un movimiento rápido para cortar de raíz esta locura transitoria. Lo coge de los brazos para fijarle los pies en el suelo y le clava el eyeliner a pocos centímetros de su cara.</p><p>-   	MIRA, MALFOY. Primero de todo, no me grites. – pronuncia cada palabra con una amenaza paternalista que no sabe de dónde sale y le provoca cierto rechazo.<br/>
-   	YO NO ESTOY GRIT…<br/>
-   	Silencio. – El movimiento de varita que lo acompaña ha sido rápido y preciso y el hechizo hace efecto. – Mucho mejor. Mira, Malfoy, escúchame atentamente. Te voy a ayudar a entrar. Al vestuario de Gryffindor, al despacho de Dumbledore, en casa del puto Primer Ministro, si hace falta. Pero si no te relajas, no vamos a conseguir nada. </p><p><i>A la cama de Harry Potter si es necesario</i>, piensa. El segundo puto mejor chiste del curso y no puede contarlo. <i>Qué desgracia, Parkinson, de verdad.</i></p><p>***</p><p>-   	Es triste ser mago y espiar desde el marco de una puerta. -  susurra Pansy en cerca de su oreja.</p><p>Draco chasquea la lengua y mueve la mano como si espantara una mosca para dejar claro que no pueden perder el tiempo con observaciones absurdas. Harry ya se ha metido en el armario de las escobas y saldrá en cualquier momento. Miran fijamente la puertecita de entrada, que aparentemente no es más que una taquilla con desconchones y manchas de óxido, la misma que en los vestuarios de los otros equipos. Dentro, en la habitación donde se guardan las escobas de los jugadores titulares de las cuatro casas, Potter debe estar colgando su Saeta de Fuego. Draco aún arrastra su Nimbus 2001, y decide que dará parte a su padre esa misma noche de la injusticia en cuestión. Un lema le cruza la mente. O Potter, o nada.</p><p>Y sale disparado a por él. Pansy suelta un resuello ahogado de sorpresa e intenta agarrarlo de alguna prenda pero se le escapa por los pelos y ella tiene que volver a su deficiente escondite. Entonces Harry Potter sale del armario de las escobas y se lo encuentra de cara; lucha contra la gravedad en una serie de equilibrios extraños para evitar caerse, las gafas se le deslizan aparatosamente hasta la punta de la nariz y vuelan libres y suicidas como una bludger. Draco las coge al vuelo y se le escapa una risa nerviosa que cubre enseguida con una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>-   	Joder, Potter, ve con cuidado. – advierte Draco balanceándole las gafas a un centímetro de la nariz.<br/>
-   	¿Adónde se supone que vas? – Harry le coge las gafas de un manotazo.</p><p>
  <i>Le ha rozado los dedos. Juraría que se han tocado.</i>
</p><p>-   	Pues a… Guardar la escoba, obviamente. – asegura Draco con todo el temple del que dispone.<br/>
-   	¿Qué escoba?</p><p>Entonces Pansy se mira la mano, y no es el marco de la puerta la madera a la que se aferra con fuerza. En algún momento, la Nimbus 2001 ha pasado a estar bajo su custodia y al darse cuenta le sudan las manos y las ingles.</p><p>-   	Eso da igual. Quita de en medio. – gruñe Draco, porque tiene que salir de ese espacio mínimo y asfixiante que es el mundo de Harry Potter, pero no puede volver atrás. Ahora ya sólo puede escapar de esta encrucijada afrontando lo que venga.<br/>
-   	No, quítate tú.</p><p>Y es ahí. Ese momento.</p><p>Harry Potter y todo lo Gryffindor que tiene empujan a Draco Malfoy con más energía de la que pretendía. Y Draco cae sentado en uno de los bancos que delimitan el pasillo de las taquillas. La espalda ha dado un golpe seco en las barras de la estructura que forman los colgadores para la ropa y se agarra el hombro con un gesto de dolor un poco exagerado que evita que reaccione a tiempo.</p><p>Una rodilla a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, y tiene a Harry Potter encima, a horcajadas. Pansy traga saliva. Sabe que debería haberse ido cuando ha sido incapaz de parar a Draco. Debería haberlo abandonado a su suerte y retirarse para preparar más Filtro de la paz para el día siguiente, como medida de precaución, por si acaso…  Pero en este momento, lo ve clarísimo: todos los acasos deben ser comprobados y supervisados, de primera mano, por ella.</p><p>Así que se queda y presencia los primeros roces, un poco violentos e inexpertos. La mano de Harry contra el cuello de Draco; el culo, que acaba por posarse en las rodillas de Malfoy, como dándose por vencido. La nuez de Draco se mueve arriba y abajo y aprieta los dientes para demostrarle que aunque esté debajo, él sigue siendo el fuerte, el mejor. A la vez, Harry le suelta el cuello y apoya las manos en las barras de la estructura del banco, apoyando la frente contra la de Draco. Draco empieza a tener problemas para respirar con normalidad y Pansy no habría dado un knut por ello pero es Draco Malfoy quien cierra los ojos con un suspiro que le recorre el cuerpo y agarra a Harry por la nuca y le busca la boca, hambriento.</p><p>No sabe si es que Draco no puede esperar a la cena, en ese instante no puede asegurar si le está besando o se lo está comiendo, y Pansy siente la señal: retirada. Igual es por la humedad de sus bragas, pero las piernas se le han convertido en gelatina y duda de que vaya a poder aguantar mucho más rato allí de pie. Agarra con fuerza la Nimbus de Draco y le da igual que la falda sea incómoda para ir en escoba, tiene que alejarse de allí cuanto antes.</p><p><i>El antídoto de un veneno mezclado será similar a...</i> Pociones avanzadas debería arreglar el calor que le inunda el pecho y la entrepierna. El viento de las primeras horas de la noche le azota el pelo, que le pega en la cara con fuerza y la despeja un poco. Las sienes le palpitan y se abre un botón de la camisa. Aún queda media hora para la hora de la cena. <i>El antídoto de un veneno mezclado será igual a la suma de los antídotos de los venenos mezclados que… Joder. </i>Baja los escalones de dos en dos, como cuando Blaise va a ver a Cedric o Draco a prepararse para sus enfrentamientos de quidditch contra Harry.<i> El antídoto de un veneno mezclado será similar a la diferencia del… A la mierda.</i></p><p>En la habitación de los chicos, Theo está recogiendo la tinta, la pluma y los apuntes que tiene desperdigados por la cama. Ella entra como una exhalación, tira la Nimbus sobre la cama de Draco y se abalanza sobre la de Theo.</p><p>-   	Pansy, ¿qué…?</p><p>Pero no le da tiempo a decir mucho más, porque replica el hambre voraz que ha presenciado en los vestuarios, necesita probar eso que hace que Harry y Draco se odien y suspiren fuerte y después se fundan en toqueteos y besos con atropello hipnótico.</p><p>-   	Aún estoy enfadado contigo. Me dejaste tirado.</p><p>Vuelve a besarle el labio inferior entre pequeños mordiscos y una sonrisa silenciosa.</p><p>-   	¿En serio? ¿Así me lo vas a compensar? – se intenta indignar él, pero su voz ya suena ronca y muy, muy enajenada.<br/>
-   	No sé hacerlo de otra manera.</p><p>El cuello de Theo es más ancho que el de Draco, hay más superficie, menos recovecos escondidos. La lengua de Pansy se inventa un trazo ascendente hasta el lóbulo de la oreja que hace que Theo tire todo lo que queda sobre la cama al suelo de un manotazo. Él ronronea con un sonido gutural que vibra en su pecho y por fin empieza a devolverle los besos. Quizás no tienen la intensidad de los besos en la cama de Draco, pero los de Theo son reconfortantes, limpios, liberadores.</p><p>Y cuando Theo baja hacia su sujetador con un reguero de besos demasiado ñoños que aún así la hacen sentir como con un colocón de Filtro, le viene a la cabeza… Blaise y Cedric… Draco y Harry… Pansy y…</p><p>Y como un río que rompe la presa, se le inunda el cerebro con una nueva verdad: <i>El antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual a la suma de los antídotos de cada uno de los componentes separados.</i></p><p>
  <i>Pfff… Hay que joderse.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bravado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las dosel de seda verde le da toda la intimidad que necesita después de la cena. La mano se le escapa con voluntad propia, incapaz de capar el deseo que hace que le hace levantar la cadera con sigilo. El pantalón del pijama es ancho y nunca lo lleva con ropa interior, así que tiene vía libre. Y hoy todo son facilidades, porque encima, esa tarde ha conocido a su nueva motivación. </p><p>Había sido volviendo de Herbología. Una clase terrible en su opinión, quizás útil para abuelas jubiladas pero infructuosa para alumnos de sexto; no sabe quién ha decidido incluir a las tentáculas venenosas en el temario de los EXTASIS, pero está seguro que no puede ser un mago cuerdo. Se distrajo un momento con una broma estúpida que le había susurrado Pansy sobre Hermione Granger y no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar los brotes de una de las ramitas. La planta que le había tocado domar acabó rozándole el dorso de la mano antes de que pudiera gritar <i>Diffindo </i> y le inundó la certeza absoluta de que le había intoxicado. Cuando acabó la clase, salió volando del invernadero. Se había excusado con prisas ante Draco, que le ha puso los ojos en blanco, y con Pansy, que le brindó una mueca torcida, interrogándole con un movimiento de cabeza en busca de una respuesta que no se molestó en darle. Sabía que habría muchas preguntas durante la cena, pero aquello era una cuestión de vida o muerte.</p><p>Esperaba que en realidad no fuera cuestión de muerte, pero empezó a dudarlo: la mano le picaba cada vez más y no podía dejar de rascarse compulsivamente. Tenía que llegar a Pomfrey antes de que se le cayera la piel a trozos, y por el quemazón que empezaba a sentir calculaba que le debían de quedar unos diez minutos para que sucediera exactamente eso. </p><p>Fue entonces, con la cara a un centímetro del dorso de la mano, analizando cada célula en busca de pruebas de su envenenamiento, cuando chocó con él. Le pareció el cliché más gastado de la historia; los apuntes (en su mayoría, paridas sin sentido y dibujitos ofensivos que Pansy había pensado que le harían gracia) se desperdigaron por el suelo como las hojas de otoño, y los tres libros que llevaba en la mano cayeron encima y doblaron algunas de las hojas de pergamino. </p><p>-	¡Vaya, perdóname! – El chico con el que había chocado se agachó automáticamente a recoger los papeles.</p><p>Primero vio las zapatillas de deporte blancas (originariamente, claro; ahora más bien de un color grisáceo que pedían a gritos ser renovadas). Los tejanos eran anodinos, sin más, y llevaba una sudadera negra (<i>bien</i>) con unos ribetes amarillos (<i>mal </i>) que recorrían el lateral de los brazos. Lucía el escudo de Hufflepuff a la izquierda del pecho, pero no le prestó mucha atención, porque descubrió que de aquella sudadera (de la que también salían unos <i>cordones amarillos, ugh</i>) surgía un cuello glorioso con músculos marcados que daba paso a una cara de rasgos cincelados que conocía perfectamente: Cedric Diggory, que había ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos (junto al jodido Harry Potter, que no dejaba hueco para el protagonismo a nadie que no fuera él), había sacado de la última posición al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff durante sus siete años de estudiante en Hogwarts y se había convertido en la fantasía sexual de más de medio Hogwarts. Allí, en medio de un pasillo semi oscuro cercano al ala del Hospital de Pomfrey, dos años después de haberse graduado, la sombra de la barba le hacía más adulto, más serio, más peligroso. Pero la sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro borró toda la amenaza y el riesgo que Blaise había intuido en aquellos labios se esfumó al momento. </p><p>-	¿Estás bien…? Zabini, ¿no? Parece que los EXTASIS no se me cargaron la memoria.  </p><p>Cedric volvió a sonreír enseñando los dientes mientras se rascaba la nuca y Blaise se dio cuenta de que no se había movido ni un ápice desde el choque. Su actividad motriz volvió a ponerse en marcha y le devolvió la sonrisa atropelladamente, aún frotándose el dorso de la mano, dolorido de tanta fricción. </p><p>-	¿Vas a ver a Pomfrey…? – y como Blaise, todavía con la sonrisa y la mitad del cuerpo congelados, no contestó, él siguió – He pasado a saludar, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, y esa mujer ha salvado tantas veces mi carrera de quidditch… Se diría que no hay nadie que conozca mi cuerpo como ella. Ehm… Eso ha sonado bastante mal, ¿verdad?</p><p>Y había sido espléndido y a la vez molesto, como cuando salía el sol después de varios días de lluvia y no tenía las gafas de sol a mano. Cedric deslumbraba y era reconfortante pero a Blaise se le removió algo en el abdomen y el instinto depredador se sobrepuso a la su hipocondría.</p><p>-	Vaya, Cedric. ¿Qué haces aquí? – consiguió preguntar cuando su cuerpo recordó cómo interactuar con otro ser humano.<br/>
-	Pues acabo de tener una reunión con Hooch, una especie de entrevista. Me acaba de contratar para que pueda pagar el alquiler y evite volver a casa de mis padres… - explicó Cedric inflando el pecho y apretando los labios, orgulloso.<br/>
-	Qué bien, me alegro. – contestó Blaise con la cortesía mínima; le quedaba demasiado lejos el concepto de un alquiler, de la posibilidad de no tener un techo bajo el que comer caliente con cubertería de plata.<br/>
-	Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Cedric con una mueca de preocupación. Quiso señalarle la mano, pero todos los apuntes y libros que había recogido se lo impidieron; Blaise reaccionó a duras penas cuando hizo además de pasárselos, pero como acabó cogiéndolos sin responder, Cedric insistió. – Si no dejas de rascarte, te vas a hacer daño de verdad.</p><p>Y entonces, no sabe cómo, Cedric había insistido en acompañarle y él no se negó, no pudo emitir más que sonidos monosilábicos para no dejar morir la conversación. Y mientras Pomfrey le aseguraba que la única herida que tenía era la que se había hecho él mismo rascándose con tanta insitencia, tuvo una revelación: el embobamiento era una señal inequívoca de que tenía que tirárselo. De que Cedric Diggory se convertía desde ese mismo instante en otra de sus conquistas, quizás de esa misma tarde, en ese mismo pasillo oscuro dónde se lo había encontrado unos segundos atrás. </p><p>Fue al despedirse. Puso en marcha toda la maquinaria de su infalible método sexualizador de toda conversación y Cedric no paraba de reír y los colores le subieron por aquel cuello irreal y le tintaron las orejas y las mejillas y parecía un crío despeinado en un cuerpo terriblemente atractivo que no se correspondía a su risa nerviosa. Fue en plena explosión de una de esas risas cuando Blaise lo jugó todo a una carta: se le acercó, cogiéndole de los cordones de la sudadera, y estiró el cuerpo para llegarle a la boca. Cedric se encorvó con sorpresa pero sin rechazo, se dejó llevar e incluso notó su mano en la cintura. Cuando se separaron, Cedric dijo que tenía que irse, le deseó que se mejorara, le pellizcó la mejilla con los nudillos y le dijo <i>nos vemos </i>. Y Blaise se quedó de pie en el pasillo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, preguntándose qué hacer con esa erección expectante a la que le había prometido un final apoteósico antes de la cena.</p><p>No lo tuvo, y en la cena decidió omitir el fracaso de su asalto a Diggory, porque suficiente tenía con la mofa de Draco y Pansy, que se habían compinchado y no dejaban de hacer chascarrillos sobre plantas asesinas que podían comerle las manos en cualquier momento. Él sonrió mordiéndose el carrillo por dentro y les llamó gilipollas y otras palabras que habrían hecho que su madre se desmayara. Cuando acabaron de cenar y Draco y Pansy se sentaron en el rincón de los Sillones, él dijo que estaba cansado y que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue a la habitación; también les omitió que lo único que quería era hacerse una paja pensando en Cedric Diggory. </p><p>***</p><p>Le sorprende que Cedric le corte el paso entre clases. Es surrealista, porque querer tirarse a una persona es algo muy diferente a querer mantener conversaciones con él. Y a Blaise todos los Hufflepuffs le parecen iguales; dóciles, inocentones y aburridos a más no poder. Que está bien si la actividad que quieres llevar a cabo no implica hablar, pero Cedric parece decidido a construir algo que a Blaise se le escapa, porque significa invertir tiempo en prestarle atención activamente cuando le pregunta cosas, en saludarle <i>cada </i> lunes, en hacer bromitas para que le salgan un par hoyuelos estratégicos en los que piensa después, durante las pajas. Después igual se besan un poco en un rincón que varía cada semana, pero nada más. Y la confusión de Blaise crece a pasos agigantados, porque no entiende por qué no lo ha metido ya en la cama, por qué no resuelven la tensión sexual y facilitan así los trámites de su interacción. Y le gustaría darse por vencido pero la ambición se lo impide, y así es como da con el siguiente paso de su gran plan para tirarse a Cedric Diggory: el alcohol. </p><p>Así que le propone quedar, y es domingo y la excusa que se inventa ante Malfoy y Parkinson es que su madre se ha acercado a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana para comer con él. Ellos no sospechan nada ni hacen comentarios inapropiados. Después de perder a su séptimo padrastro, saben que la relación entre Blaise y su madre es más estrecha que nunca.</p><p>Cuando Blaise llama al timbre de una casita adosada de dos pisos con un jardín delantero minúsculo totalmente descuidado, las piernas le empiezan a temblar. Se siente desubicado y le gustaría darse una explicación lógica de por qué está allí, tan lejos de su zona de confort, por qué está dedicando tanto esfuerzo a meterse en los pantalones de un exalumno que seguramente no volverá a ver jamás. Pero la puerta se abre y las preguntas se esfuman como un <i> boggart </i> al grito de <i>Ridikkulus. </i></p><p>
  <i>Dios mío, Blaise, tú sí que estás siendo ridikkulus. </i>
</p><p>Que simplemente tiene que entrar, tomarse unas copas de vino, quizás algún chupito para matar los nervios y lo tiene hecho. Más que hecho. Saldrá de la casa antes de que anochezca con el objetivo cumplido y su ambición satisfecha. Y la polla también.</p><p>Sin embargo, Cedric parece dispuesto a desmontarle los planes. </p><p>-	¿Tomamos algo? – propone Blaise dando una palmada y frotándose las manos después de conocer a un par de compañeros de piso andrajosos a los que no ha  prestado la más mínima atención.<br/>
-	Claro. ¿Quieres café o té? – pregunta Cedric de espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia los armarios de la diminuta cocina. </p><p>No contesta porque a Blaise Zabini, los planes nunca se le truncan. No así. Parpadea volviendo al plano terrenal cuando Cedric se le planta delante, y juraría que ha dicho algo más pero es incapaz de retener una palabra y el plato rebosante de galletas caseras que le está ofreciendo le resulta casi insultante. Así que mientras sorbe el té de su taza (amarilla con un tejón descolorido, <i>horrible </i>) y Cedric le habla de música <i>muggle </i>, llega a la conclusión de que tiene que apuntar más alto. Va a tener que usar su carta infalible: el dinero. </p><p>-	Ni idea de quienes son, el único oasis que conozco es el de Siwa. El verano pasado, los archiduques de Austria nos invitaron a su segunda residencia: una mansión de 25 habitaciones en Alejandría. </p><p>Cedric le sonríe y sorbe de su taza (la silueta negra de los tres aros del campo de quidditch), pero no hay preguntas sobre su relación con la nobleza europea, ni interés por esa absurdamente exagerada segunda residencia. Le vuelve a acercar el plato de galletas y Blaise suspira sonoramente porque daría cualquier cosa por tener a mano la petaca de Pansy. Y como la palabra fracaso duele, decide que ya no quiere saber nada del exbuscador de Hufflepuff, que sí, que es mono, pero que tampoco es para tanto, y encima seguramente ni proviene de una familia de sangre pura, así que no tiene por qué perder más tiempo con él. </p><p>No obstante, y para su surpresa, ya no es él el que toma iniciativas. </p><p>-	Anda, ven. – Dice Cedric dejando la taza en el fregadero, o mejor dicho, encima de la montaña de platos sucios que ocupa el fregadero. – Veeeen. – le repite tirándole de la manga de la americana.</p><p>Le agarra de la mano y desaparecen escaleras arriba. </p><p>***</p><p>La cama de Cedric ha pasado a ser su lugar favorito de los domingos tarde. Al final resulta que sí que consiguió tirárselo, y no una, sino un montón de veces. Y la mayoría de ellas, por no decir todas, no recoge su ropa inmediatamente después. No le entra la prisa usual que siente por huir de camas ajenas una vez ya ha conseguido su objetivo. Nunca le urge la vuelta a Hogwarts, a su vida, cuando está con Cedric Diggory. </p><p>La tercera vez que llamó al timbre de aquella casa, se sorprendió reconociéndose a sí mismo que no sólo la entrepierna le palpitaba de emoción. Ahora saluda a los compañeros de piso con un movimiento de cabeza y un hola seco (<i>tampoco se merecen más </i>) y sube las escaleras sin entablar conversación ni contacto visual. Cedric es una droga que le tiene obnubilado, que le hace sentir un vértigo desmesurado en el estómago cuando llega a su habitación. A veces, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, Blaise mira cómo se le mueven los labios pero no oye lo que le cuenta, quizás algo de los niños del equipo, quizás una batallita de una final de quidditch, quizás un malentendido con unos Ravenclaws en tercero. No sabe cuál toca hoy, aunque no le importa en realidad mientras pueda besar los hoyuelos cuando le de la gana. Como en ese preciso momento. </p><p>Cedric se calla porque Blaise le tapa la boca con besos desesperados, y es que está tan lejos de su mundo, de ese en el que la marca es lo que importa, en el que si algo no brilla no tiene valor, en el que el estilo es el rasgo que te lleva a la notoriedad, que a veces no entiende qué le está pasando. Puede que los tres años de ventaja que le lleva Cedric compensen su falta de éxito en la vida después de Hogwarts; a Blaise Zabini le resulta un misterio incomprensible que el buscador más prometedor de su promoción aún no sepa a qué dedicarse, compre comidas precocinadas y comparta casa con dos deshechos sociales sin oficio ni beneficio. Y sin embargo, ahí está, preso entre esas manos que le agarran la cintura y lo atraen hacia él, que le repasan la espalda de arriba abajo y le aseguran sin pronunciar palabra que aunque las sábanas no sean de seda, está a salvo en el lugar más cómodo del mundo.</p><p>A veces, Cedric se deja la barba de una semana para hacerle cosquillas cuando se enrollan. Blaise se quejó la primera vez que lo vio tan dejado, le echó una reprimenda teorizando sobre la higiene personal y la apariencia que traía aprendida de casa a base de mano dura y que parecía no tener fin. </p><p>-	Estás acabando con mi paciencia. – Bromeó Cedric apoyado en su escritorio, revolviéndose el pelo y entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca, la habitación inundada por el sol de media tarde. – Ya sabes lo que eso significa. </p><p>Después Cedric se agachó y se arrodilló frente a él. Antes de perder los pantalones, a Blaise se le escapó una carcajada que salía de lo más profundo del estómago y que hizo tambalear todos los principios que lleva grabados a fuego. La risa se le evaporó con el contraste de su polla entre los labios de Cedric, enrojecidos por sus besos, y un gemido salió de tan adentro que creyó desfallecer.</p><p>***</p><p>Es difícil moverse entre las barras de andamios que aguantan la gradería del campo de quidditch. Cedric ha acabado el entrenamiento y después de reunir a los pequeños, se los ha encasquetado a un par de alumnos de séptimo que hacen prácticas en Hogsmeade y se encargan de acompañar a los niños al pueblo. Llevan más de dos horas manoseándose hasta casi desnudarse y restregándose las braguetas apoyados contra las barras. A Blaise la estructura le parece un trabajo bastante deficiente, casi muggle, con todos esos palos que dejan poco sitio para poder enrollarse tranquilamente. De hecho, diría que no es ni ingeniera mágica. <i>Maldito Dumbledore y su gestión de los recursos. </i></p><p>Empieza a refrescar y es casi la hora de la cena. A Cedric la capucha no le hace mucho, porque tiembla como un preso de Azkaban. Y él decide que eso es inconcebible y Cedric anuncia que se va con menos convicción que McGonagall gritando <i>viva Slytherin </i>. Así que imitando a la perfección el día en que Cedric llevó la iniciativa, Blaise levanta una ceja y le estira de la manga de la sudadera. <i>Hoy me lo llevo a las mazmorras. </i></p><p>De camino al castillo, algo les pasa a unos metros como un rayo. </p><p>-	Juraría que ha sido Pansy en escoba.</p><p>Pero les parece tan surrealista que se pasan el camino hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin encadenando juegos de palabras y desternillándose de risa, apoyándose el uno en el otro para respirar. Borrachos de enamoramiento, olvidan que igual un poco de sigilo no les hubiera ido del todo mal, y un par de Slytherins rezagados que también se han saltado la cena les chistan y amenazan con chivarse a Snape. Blaise se planta a un metro de ellos, se recoloca el cuello de la americana, pasa un brazo por la espalda de Cedric y les enseña un par de dedos antes de arrastrarlo a la habitación.  </p><p>Cuando entran, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ni Draco están en sus respectivas camas. El que sí está, no obstante, es Theo Nott, que aunque ha corrido sus cortinas, ha olvidado el hechizo silenciador. Blaise resopla melodramáticamente ante la risilla incontrolable de Cedric, y saca la varita de nogal negro, dibuja una geometría imposible en el aire y de repente se quedan solos. Se meten en la cama de Blaise repitiendo el hechizo para ellos mismos y pierden la noción del tiempo. </p><p>Blaise Zabini no es tonto. Sabe que es la honestidad sin tapujos, la honradez del trabajo y el esfuerzo, y tonterías del estilo lo que le atraen de él. El escaparse de los laberínticos pasillos de las mazmorras para llegar a su terreno, cerca de la cocina, y en vez de entrar a hurtadillas, acabar abrazando a un par de elfos que recuerdan su nombre y apellido, y salir con las manos llenas de bollitos de arándanos recién hechos.<br/>
Sabe que está muy lejos del refinamiento de su familia, del sibaritismo como estilo de vida y de los eventos con clase y distinción para los que lo han entrenado. Pero ahí está él ahora. Atrapado en el mundo de Cedric. Y sabe que tendría que salir de él, que su madre no aprobaría que comiera bollitos de arándanos desnudo en la cama con Cedric Diggory. Que no aprobaría que él le cantara <i>Wonderwall </i> a la oreja cuando empieza a amanecer. Ni que le cubriera el cuello de besos hasta oírle gemir o producirle un ataque de risa. Acaban haciéndose otra paja mientras vuelven a tocarse. Después Cedric vuelve a dormirse. Pero Blaise, no. </p><p><i>Desnudo </i>, piensa Blaise, <i>sigue siendo igual de puro </i>. </p><p>Y en esa ocasión, no se refiere a su sangre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the love club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera visión matinal no es mala del todo. La columna vertebral que tiene a pocos centímetros de la cara da paso a un culo redondito bastante aceptable, ni muy plano ni muy respingón. Pansy resigue la línea invisible desde la nuca hasta el cachete con el índice. La respiración de Theo no se altera ni un ápice y a veces piensa que estaría muy bien vivir ahí, en esa calma aparentemente inalterable. Le dan ganas de levantarse, vaciar la petaca de Filtro en el lavabo y volver a meterse bajo esas sábanas. Pero sabe que más allá del dosel de seda verde le espera el drama intrépido, dos hervideros de problemas que a veces le matan risa y a veces le arrancan lágrimas y que, en definitiva, hacen que se sienta realmente viva. </p><p>Besa la nuca que sabe que estará en esa cama eternamente. Le susurra <i>volveré</i> como si estuviera en una patética película muggle pero Theo no se da cuenta y ni tan siquiera se mueve. Hace un ruidito suave que no califica como ronquido pero que a Pansy le hace cierta gracia y usa en su contra siempre que puede. Acerca el cuerpo a su espalda y la cadera a su culo y se sorprende de que todo encaje con tanta facilidad. Inspira hondo para quedarse parte del olor a pergamino recién estrenado y a las hojas de limonero que Nott siempre trae del jardín de su casa para usar como punto de libro. Pero la sensatez de Theo Nott duerme serena y va a estar ahí luego, cuando vuelva a ser de noche. Ahora es de día, y hay que resolver algunos entresijos que se quedaron a medias hace unas horas.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy mete el flequillo entre las cortinas de la cama contigua. La cama es una maraña de sábana blanca, piel oscura y manchas violáceas. Chasquea los dedos un par de veces a un centímetro de la oreja de Blaise, que reacciona despertándose de un respingo. </p><p>-	Joder, Parkinson. - Gruñe Blaise, pero no vuelve a enterrar la cabeza entre los mil cojines de los que se rodea para dormir. Agradece a Merlín que Cedric se haya escabullido del castillo de madrugada. Hace amago de levantarse mientras se frota el párpado con el dorso de la mano, y al darse cuenta de que está desnudo, busca sus calzoncillos entre las sábanas, se los pone y se incorpora. <br/>-	Oh. Vaya. – Exclama Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa, subiendo la vista hasta sus ojos -.  ¿El sombrero seleccionador te ha reubicado esta noche o es que se te han desteñido?</p><p>Y Blaise baja la vista y no hace falta que dé ninguna explicación, porque ya las está dando todas el bóxer amarillo que lleva puesto, con la silueta de un tejón en uno de los muslos. Para más inri, a Pansy se le escapa una mano hasta su mejilla, recoge una pequeña plasta violácea con el dedo índice y se lo lleva a la boca. </p><p>-	Mmm. Arándanos. Una noche movidita. </p><p>Blaise sabe que Pansy no va a preguntar más por el momento, que la ligera curva de sus labios promete que irá soltándolas durante el día hasta que él se cabree como un basilisco o acabe teniendo un ataque de risa. Entonces explotará y podrá contarle que Cedric muerde el hombro hasta que le oye suspirar como si estuviera muriendo, que él debe tener ahora unos calzoncillos de Slytherin o que van a planear una escapada durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero ahora no. No, porque la cara de Pansy dice <i>ahora, Draco</i>. </p><p>-	Digamos que ayer tuvieron un encontronazo en los vestuarios. – explica Pansy ante la mirada interrogante de Blaise, que la sigue desorientado aún por el sueño.<br/>-	¿Encontronazo… Encontronazo? – insiste Blaise, levantando una ceja y abriendo los ojos para darle más énfasis y confirmar que entiende correctamente cada una de las inflexiones de la voz de Pansy. <br/>-	Encontronazo… Encontronazo. – Repite ella cerrando los ojos, apretando los morritos y asintiendo con gravedad.</p><p>Cuando entran a la cama de Draco, él los espera boca arriba, con los brazos sobre la barriga por encima de las sábanas, con los ojos fijos en el techo, el rictus lúgubre y el labio inferior pintado de sangre reseca. Los mira sin apenas mover la cabeza, y frunce el ceño cerrando los ojos. Por un momento, Pansy cree que va a llorar, pero entonces lo ve tragar saliva y ahogar todo lo que iba a escapar de su garganta.</p><p>-	¿Se puede saber qué pasó anoche? –pregunta Blaise con la voz ronca. <br/>-	Es bastante obvio. Me pegó un puñetazo. –contesta Draco todavía con los ojos cerrados.<br/>-	Pero… Cuando yo me fui… Estabais… –empieza a decir Pansy, confusa.<br/>-	Cuando te fuiste me pegó un puñetazo. –la corta Draco.</p><p>Le clava los ojos azul hielo y Pansy juraría que le está acuchillando el alma. Ninguno de los tres dice nada más, pero intuyen que Draco no ha acabado y él lo confirma cuando vuelve a abrir la boca: </p><p>-	Ese puto cobarde aprovechó que tenía la guardia baja. Me hizo creer que habíamos firmado una tregua… –No da más detalles pero Blaise busca la mirada de Pansy y Pansy se la devuelve con la confirmación de que más tarde se lo contará todo con pelos y señales. –Y me distrajo… Para atacarme.  <br/>-	Draco, tendrías que habernos avisado. Por Merlín, mira cómo te ha dejado… -Pansy hace ademán de tocarle la sangre seca del labio pero detiene la mano a medio camino hacia su cara cuando Draco vuelve a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro.<br/>-	No pude devolvérsela. Me quedé allí quieto, con la boca abierta, con el labio chorreando, a punto de desmayarme. Y he estado pensando.</p><p>Pansy siente un escalofrío.</p><p>-	Esto tiene que parar. Tengo que parar. Me estoy desviando. De la misión, quiero decir. <br/>-	Claro, claro.</p><p>Entonces les recuerda que ha sido elegido, que confían en él, que la responsabilidad que arrastra tiene que convertirse en su prioridad y que Potter (y vuelve a decirlo con asco, con la salivilla correspondiente de la P, que forma un arco en el aire a contraluz bastante poético) sólo es un obstáculo impertinente en su camino. Pero luego vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cara y suelta la segunda bomba del día. </p><p>-	Tenéis que ayudarme. En el descanso de tercera hora. </p><p>Luego intenta limpiarse la sangre con un hechizo sin varita pero no le sale y Pansy ahora un gesto de sorpresa porque Draco nunca falla con un hechizo sin varita. Como no son su fuerte, se levanta y trae una toalla que moja en el baño de los chicos. Blaise ya se ha ido a cambiar y ella limpia el labio de Draco con cuidado, como si fuera el cristal más delicado del mundo. Él se deja hacer con los ojos cerrados, arrugando más aún el ceño, y solo se mueve para murmurar<i> puto Potter. </i></p><p> </p><p>Pasan la primera hora de Transfiguración entre bostezos y cabezadas. McGonagall les llama la atención un par de veces y ellos se ponen rectos, asienten muy serios y después se aguantan la risa mientras la dibujan colgando de una pata de lo alto de la Torre de Gryffindor en los apuntes de Blaise. A segunda hora, en Pociones, Slughorn les hace picar tisana, acónito y ajenjo para añadir a la poción Amortentia que hace dos semanas que fermenta en las estanterías de clase. Cuarenta <i>Accio</i> resuenan en la mazmorra de Pociones Avanzadas y cada caldero de latón se acerca levitando a su propietario. Cuando les añaden los nuevos ingredientes, el líquido nacarado suelta unos hilos de vapor violáceo que ascienden formando espirales. Todos se apresuran a oler su poción; Slughorn les ha dicho que, si han seguido los pasos al pie de la letra, deberían llegar a percibir la esencia de aquello que les atrae.</p><p>-	¿Qué, Blaise? -le dice bajando las pestañas- ¿Arándanos?</p><p>Él no se achanta y contesta:</p><p>-	Y té de frutas y galletas de genjibre caseras. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿A nuestra habitación?<br/>-	Libros. -dice ella inspirando una vez más con los ojos cerrados- Libros y limón.</p><p>Pansy tuerce los labios y levanta los hombros, y automáticamente los dos dirigen su mirada a Draco. Él traga saliva e inspira sobre su caldero. </p><p>-	Huele a madera de ébano, puede que a avellano. -La precisión con que lo afirma les maravilla, sin atisbo de duda en sus palabras.- Y un poco a sangre.</p><p>Se quedan callados y bajan las cabezas a sus apuntes, remueven la poción con nerviosismo hasta que Slughorn les llama la atención advirtiéndoles de que pueden romper la cadena de fermentación si no se concentran y siguen errando el sentido en el que se tiene que remover la poción. </p><p>Theodore Nott levanta la cabeza de su caldero y busca a Pansy. El placer estético que le produce el corte recto de su melena en la nuca le hace suspirar y cuando ella se gira, él se apresura a abrir el libro y concentrarse en el texto como el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.</p><p>Después de conseguir invocar no más de cuatro o cinco plumas con el <i>Avis</i> en la lección de Encantamientos, siguen a Draco hasta el séptimo piso. Van desorientados, con un nerviosismo que les hace tropezar y hablar como si les hubieran hechizado la lengua. Draco les chista para que se callen y señala la pared lisa en medio del pasillo. Caen en la cuenta. La Sala de los Menesteres. </p><p>-	Hay una cosa dentro que tengo que… Arreglar. Pero no podéis entrar, debo hacerlo solo… No puedo correr riesgos. Y necesito que os quedéis aquí vigilando. </p><p>Blaise resopla y se cruza de brazos porque lo de guardaespaldas lo lleva bastante mal. Eso es cosa de Crabbe o de Goyle y no entiende por qué Draco no les ha pedido a ellos que le acompañen. El niño Zabini ha mamado toda su vida de la acción, de la parte trepidante de la vida, porque siempre ha tenido entre diez y doce elfos domésticos que se han encargado del trabajo sucio. Ahora le revienta pero Pansy vuelve a levantar esos hombros que le quitan peso a todas las situaciones, así que no dice nada más y deja que ella asienta en nombre de los dos. </p><p>-	Tranquilo, Draco. Si se acerca alguien, te avisamos.  -le asegura ella sacando la varita.</p><p>De repente la pared lisa en medio del pasillo ya no es lisa, y los portones de madera maciza parecen pesados e inamovibles pero Draco ya está entrando y los empuja como si fueran de papel. Ellos se quedan quietos a unos metros. La curiosidad les puede pero también la cautela y la lucha interna entre seguir a Draco y enterarse de todo y apoyarlo sin meterse hasta el cuello en un asunto demasiado oscuro para unos adolescentes les atormenta por unos segundos. </p><p>-	Qué mierdas habrá ido a hacer… -suelta Blaise, y ninguno de los dos sabe si es una pregunta, en realidad. <br/>-	No lo sé, pero tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Nos necesita. <br/>-	¿Le has visto las ojeras? Hoy no ha dormido. Y esta mañana…<br/>-	No le ha salido el hechizo limpiador. Lo sé. Lo he visto. </p><p>Blaise quiere seguir indagando en la cuestión pero hay un movimiento al final del pasillo que llama su atención. Ha sido un destello anaranjado que hace soltar todas las alarmas y lo pone en alerta. A Pansy se le eriza el vello de la nuca y agarra su varita con fuerza, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, lista para paralizar o atacar o lo que haga falta. <br/>Y entonces hay otro destello, más cerca, a unos tres metros de donde están, a ras de suelo. Ahora negro azabache, como el betún de zapatos barato que ha visto en miles de alumnos. Blaise no lo soporta más y se aventura. </p><p>-	Os hemos visto, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? </p><p>Y acierta. La capa de invisibilidad desvela al trío maravilla que no se quitan de encima ni con <i>scourgify</i>. Blaise ha levantado la varita al verlos y los apunta con una firmeza que da miedo, demasiado en serio. Pansy baja la varita para calmar los ánimos y dice: </p><p>-	Dejadnos en paz. Venga, dad media vuelta.</p><p>El mismísimo Harry Potter se digna a repasarla de arriba abajo y a ella se le encienden las mejillas y se acercaría a pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna pero respira hondo y mantiene su posición de guardia ante la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, que no está segura de que ellos puedan ver.</p><p>-	¿Qué está tramando Malfoy? -pregunta Harry de golpe y la M le suena melosa y la F, con un silbido adorable. <br/>-	¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? -Pansy se sorprende de lo barriobajero que suena Blaise cuando se pone a la defensiva. – Piraos, en serio. Os tengo muchas ganas. Sobre todo a ti. – Blaise señala con la varita y se detiene apuntando a la barbilla de Ron sin temblar. </p><p>Ron recula un paso y le pega un apretón a Hermione en el hombro. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y resopla y la mata de pelo no vacila en acercase a los dos Slytherin. Harry se adelanta con ella y cuando está entre los dos, sigue avanzando. Abre el portón de la Sala de los Menesteres, entra y cierra tras de sí. Pansy, con la boca entreabierta, con cuatro palabras malsonantes que se le han atragantado a medio camino, busca la mirada de Blaise, que aprieta los dientes sin dejar de apuntar al pelirrojo, pero la maraña de pelo castaño se le planta delante, la agarra de la manga y le susurra a unos centímetros de la cara:</p><p>-	¿Podemos hablar?</p><p>Pansy se gira y mira hacia detrás porque tiene la sensación de que Granger debe haberse equivocado de interlocutor. </p><p>-	¿Es a mí?<br/>-	Claro que es a ti, Parkinson. Será solo un segundo.</p><p>Blaise asiente y avanza hacia Ron con gesto amenazador. Weasley sigue retrocediendo hasta quedar unos pasos más atrás para darle espacio a las chicas. Levanta las manos con pose atemorizada pero en una fracción de segundo también saca su varita. La tensión del ambiente es tan frágil que a Pansy solo le queda una opción para ganar tiempo de calidad sin accidentes. </p><p>-	Blaise, no.</p><p>Y hay unos segundos de titubeo pero Blaise relaja los hombros y vuelve a guardar su varita como si el peligro hubiera pasado. Aún así, cruza los brazos, separa las piernas y se ancla al suelo como un guardián inamovible, con la barbilla tan alta como el estatus de su familia. </p><p>-	¿Qué quieres, Granger? -pregunta Pansy volviendo a su pequeña reunión diplomática.<br/>-	¿Qué vamos a hacer? -le plantea Hermione con urgencia, con un nerviosismo que denota exasperación y hastío. <br/>-	¿Perdona?<br/>-	¿Qué… vamos… a hacer? -repite a Hermione un poco más lento, como si considerara que tiene que adaptar el lenguaje al coeficiente intelectual de una Slytherin como Pansy.<br/>-	No estoy sorda, ya te he oído. Pero no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué me hablas. </p><p>Entonces unas voces masculinas las interrumpen. El ruido llega amortiguado y las palabras son apenas inaudibles pero descifran algunas de ellas. </p><p>-	¿Por qué siempre tienes que quedar por encima de mí?<br/>-	Vaya, ¿es eso lo que quieres, Potter?<br/>-	No, lo que quiero es que pares lo que sea que estás haciendo. <br/>-	…<br/>-	¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?</p><p>Hay un silencio y Hermione se atusa el pelo con las dos manos como si la paciencia se le estuviera acabando por momentos. </p><p>-	Ah. -murmura Pansy. – Ah.</p><p>Las voces vuelven a cortarles la conversación.</p><p>-	Te pierde la boca, Malfoy. <br/>-	Sí, la tuya, imbécil. </p><p>Vuelve el silencio y los ojos de Pansy encuentran los de Hermione y ésta asiente mientras dice en voz baja, lentamente: </p><p>-	Sí, me refiero a ellos. Debemos hacer algo, Parkinson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>